Black Cat 13
by trainwong90
Summary: A school adaption of the original 'Black Cat'. There a few changes in the character as well as the plot to fit the story. I do not owned the copyright of the 'Black Cat'. Plus new crossover mini story. guess the characters in the crossover.
1. Chapter 1 Black Gun

BLACK CAT 13

CHAPTER 1: BLACK GUN (part 1)

10 years ago, there was a world-war that was caused due to the government's disagreement. Many people have died while others have been left with bad memories. No one knows what caused this tragedy. Some says there's a mysterious organization that caused this whole war.

During the war, a man points a black gun at a boy with spiky hair who stands behind the corpse of a man and a woman.

The man said "So, you lost your parents? If you want to blame someone, blame your bad luck."

The boy stood there silently staring at the man as he cried for his parents and shivers at the face of death.

"It's your choice. Do you want to live… or do you want to die?"

10 years has passed since the war. Everywhere you look almost as if nothing happens. The war has become a thing in the past… or it should have been.

At a school called Fujihawara High School, in class 1C, the bell rang and all the students get into their seat. When all students have been seated, the teacher begins to take attendance.

"Amilia Fraunce." "Here."

"Ryuuken Ai." "Here."

"Jenos Hazard." "Here."

(This goes on for a while)

"Rinslet Walker." "Here."

"Train Heartnet." However, no one answered

"Train Heartnet … huh absence again."

Everyone in class laugh, all except Rinslet.

"That idiot."

Meanwhile, at the rooftop of the school, a boy with spiky hair with a XIII tattoo under his neck was lying down while looking at the clouds.

"I wish something would happen in this boring day," he said.

And then, a girl with lavender hair suddenly opens the door so loud, it frighten the spiky haired boy till he jumped from his nap.

As he look at the girl, he said "When I said I want something to happen, the last thing I want is you barging in, Rins."

"Just be lucky there is someone willing to barge in for you, Train," said Rinslet as she clenched her fist almost as if she wants to punch Train. (Which she wants to)

Train: "What do you want, Rins?"

Rinslet: "What I want it's for you…"

Train: "No way!" (Said quickly)

Rinslet: "to go back into class… Hey, you didn't let me finish!"

Train: "Why should I? It's boring. In fact, I should be at the game arcade instead. You just happen to catch me when I left."

Rinslet: "Tch… why don't you be a little more appreciative? The government was willing to pay the tuition fees for every orphans around to mention, I have to ask the teacher permission to get you. Everyone will think there's something going on between us."

Train: "Didn't you just said you came here for me?"

As he said that, Rinslet face becomes a little red while at the same time, slap Train in the face where he become red in the face for a different reason . After that, she drag Train by the collar all the down to the classroom. As she walked down the stairs, Train has to bump into every step as he was struggling the whole time.

Train: "Let go of me! Stop treating me like a kid!"

Rinslet: "Then stop acting like one!"

When they reach to their class, everyone laughed even more after seeing Train on the floor.

Teacher: "I see you finally arrived. If you like to be out of the class, why don't you stand outside for the next 1 hour."

Train was both embarrassed and furious from the way he was treated. But he didn't complain about it and he just took his punishment silently. In fact, he'd grown used to it.

After school has ended, Train quickly get out of class. However, Rinslet caught up to him again.

Rinslet: "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Train: "The arcade. I already took my punishment and went through class."

Rinslet: "Couldn't you be a little polite to the ladies?"

Train: "With you, why should I?"

Rinslet then gave him a punch to the head, leaving a wound there. Then, they just walked down to the entrance.

Train: "Shouldn't you be hanging out with your 'boyfriend'?"

Rinslet: "Jenos? He got a student council meeting. I'm meeting my other boyfriend tonight."

Train: "Your swindling business is starting to become a real pain!"

Rinslet: "Don't call it swindling. Call it 'pay date'. They pay to date me. Without them knowing of course."

Train: "Rins. When you get older, you'd make a great prostitute."

Rinslet then gave him another blow to the head.

Rinslet: "How rude! I have more pride than that."

Train: "Swindlers shouldn't even say they have pride."

Again, Rinslet gave him… well, you know the rest.

Rinslet: "You really got to work on your attitude. If you don't, you gonna stay single forever."

Train: "Why should I?"

Rinslet didn't answer which left Train confused for a while. He did not notice that Rins blushed a little.

Rinslet: "Anyway. Come to class tomorrow. It's embarrassing to drag you again."

Train: "You didn't have to anyway."

Train and Rinslet then parted ways when they reach a crossroad. Train was looking forward to the arcade and kept bragging how he should beat the highscore in the "Deadly Shot" game. However, Train stopped when he notice a black cat in frontof him.

"Tch… Looks like no arcade today."


	2. Chapter 2

BLACK CAT 13

CHAPTER 2: BLACK GUN (part 2)

As the evening dawns to night, Rinslet, being nicely dressed was waiting outside the school entrance. When she took a peek at her watch, a boy rushed over and yelled out to her.

Boy: "Rinslet. I'm here."

Rinslet: "Humph… You're 5 minutes late, umm… Kawatachi?"

Simon: "At least remember my name. It's Simon." (Said it with tears.)

Rinslet: "Ahh, don't worry about it. So where do you plan to taking me?"

Simon: "I was thinking we take a nice stroll around the park and then have dinner I set up."

Rinslet : (Ugh… another boring date. Oh well, I guess a free dinner isn't bad. Still…)

Rinslet: "Why don't we go to a shopping mall instead? I heard there's a sale."

Simon: "Ok… I guess."

Rinslet: "Great! Let's go."

Meanwhile, at a certain orphanage, Train was all dressed up in his room. Right next to him was a newspaper with the headline of 5 missing school girls. When he put on his black jacket, he looked at the black cat outside his window.

Train: "Let's go."

After a while, Rinslet was doing window shopping where else Simon was carrying a bunch of shopping bags.

Simon: "Do you really need to buy so many? I mean, do you have the money for it?"

Rinslet: "Of course! I have this." (As she showed her credit card while an image of Jenos showed behind)

Simon: "I see."

Rinslet: "By the way, when are we eating? It's getting late and you did reserve dinner, right?

Simon: "Don't worry. Take all the time you want. It's gonna be a feast."

Rinslet nodded with a smile but she knew she couldn't trust his words after that.

Rinslet: (Maybe I'll skip this date by using No.3.)

After they exit the shopping mall, Rinslet put her hands on her stomach and pretend to have a stomachache.

Simon: "Are you okay?"

Rinslet: "I...I'm okay. I just had a stomachache. I don't think I can go with you any longer."

Simon: "I guess so… Want me to walk you home?

Rinslet: "No, it's okay. I can carry all these stuff now. They're not that heavy."

Simon: "If you say so."

Rinslet: "Ok. Bye."

Rinslet then went off to a nearby taxi as Simon wave his hand goodbye. However, he then showed an evil like grin on his face.

As the taxi drive her way home, Rinslet quickly take her phone and called Train, but no one picked up.

Rinslet: (Humph… And to think I want to treat him to dinner. Oh well.)

Suddenly, a werewolf-like figure stands in front of the taxi. When the taxi driver saw it, he quickly horned. However, instead of moving away, the werewolf moves straight into the taxi. The taxi driver tried to make a sharp turn when there was no other car.

The figure then put up his hand where his claws appeared and then slashed the taxi, leaving a huge scratch in both the taxi, and the driver. The taxi then crashed into a nearby pole. When the werewolf looked inside the taxi, he only noticed the driver bleeding, some torn clothes but no Rinslet.

The moment the werewolf had slashed the taxi, Rinslet had escaped in time. She quickly run away as fast as possible. Rinslet was frightened the whole time and didn't know what to do. She dare not look behind. Without a thought, she quickly reached her school.

She quickly climbed up the locked school gate and went into the school. Suddenly, by the time she entered, Simon appeared.

Rinslet: "Simon, what are you doing here?"

Simon: "I should be the one asking the question."

Simon: "What were you trying to do?" (As he showed her called entry which the last one was Train after the date.)

Rinslet then realized that she left her phone in the taxi, but also wondered how he had got it.

Rinslet: "Well….that's…umm…."

Simon: "Tell me… why?"

Rinslet: "Huh?"

Simon: "WHY!"

Rinslet became even more frighten and started to back away, but just the same, Simon slowly marched at her.

Simon: "I could have given you anything you want. Money, clothes, ANYTHING!"

Rinslet: "Anything?..." (At the same, an image of a woman who look like is dying appeared in her mind. She clenched her teeth at the same time.)

Simon: "I admired you Rinslet. You are the most beautiful girl I ever met. Even after I knew about how you treat man, I still want you! Yet why… Why do prefer those two guys? Why did you run away from me?"

Rinslet: "…Isn't it obvious?"

Simon then stayed silently to hear her answer.

Rinslet: "Compare to the other boys, those two are special to me. Jenos is an idiot for giving me his credit card, but even so, I'm kind enough to use 10% of it."

Simon: "Tch…"

Rinslet: "Train, however, has always been around me since we're kids. We support each other no matter what. I can always trust him. Unlike some boys…"

Simon: "Huh?"

Rinslet: "Don't play dumb. Your actions so far on our date have been weird since the beginning. How do you think I manage to play all this time?"

Simon stayed silently for a while but then…

Simon: "hehehe…hahaha…HAHAHAHAHA… YOU WERE RIGHT!"

Rinslet begin to panic even more. She grew scared by the second as she sees fur coming out of his body.

Simon: "To be honest… I really doubt that you will become mine. Since you won't become mine, I'll just make you a part of me. We'll be together forever."

He became the same werewolf that attacked earlier.

Rinslet: "You're the one from before… But how?" (Said frightenly)

Simon: "Now our body will become one… PERMANENTLY!"

He rushed to Rinslet with his fangs and claws as Rinslet became frozen in fear.

Just before he reached her, he was shot. 2 shots on each leg and on the back. Simon fell down right in front of Rinslet. As Rinslet was able to move, she looked on top of the rooftop and saw Train with a black gun.

Train: "Phew… Where the hell were you!? I've been waiting for hours just to capture you!"

Rinslet: "Tr…Train!?"

Simon: "Ughh…Train?"

Train: "Boy, Rins you really make my work a hassle! I was looking around the park and school for this guy! If I had known his target was you, I would have eaten more than a rice ball!"

Rinslet: "Wh…Why you're here…or more importantly, what…"

Train then look down on the black cat next to him.

Train: "Kuro, keep her safe."

The cat, Kuro nodded. As both of them jumped down from the roof, as reach the ground safely, Kuro immediately pounced to Rinslet, grabbing by her collar and bring her to a nearby wall for safety.

Rinslet: "This cat managed to carry me!?" (With a shock on her face)

Kuro: "Go, Train."

Rinslet: "And did he just talked!?" (Even more shocked)

Simon then got up as Train walk towards him. Train then kicked him right in the chin, sending Simon further away from him but Simon managed to land on his feet. He then got shocked at Train appearance.

Simon: "A black jacket, a black-decorated gun and a XIII tattoo engraved on the chest." (As he look closer.)

Train: "Judging by how you look, I'd say I'm famous."

Simon: "Who'd knew that the Sweeper 'Black Cat' was so close this whole time? And you of all people."

Train: "I'm not sure I want to hear that tone from an Eraser."

Rinslet: (Sweeper? Eraser? Black Cat? What are they talking about?)

Kuro: "Focus! If you want to stay alive, then pay attention!"

Kuro words manage to wake Rinslet up into reality. There was no way of escaping as all routes have been sealed. All she can do is watch.

Simon: "Heh, I got an idea."

Train: "What?"

Simon: "Why not left me off the hook? It's obvious that I'm the winner here and…"

Train: "No!" (Said it straight)

Simon/ Rinslet/ Kuro: (Too Fast!)

Train: "I admit when I saw you coming through the back and Rins in the front, I thought she was in trouble and could use a good lecture. And boy, did she made a fool out of herself the whole time!"

Rinslet: (This guy!) (Pissed)

Train: "But if she's the fool, wouldn't that make you a world class idiot?"

Simon: "What!?"

Train: "Chasing a girl that you know would give you trouble, and when she did not care about you, you just go and eat them. But what sick is that you've done this before and haven't learned yet. You really have been corrupted."

Simon stayed silently as he gets angered for every word Train talked.

Train: "It was a mistake to watch you frighten Rins this much! Now… I'm pissed."

Rinslet blushed a little after hearing that.

Train: "As for that confidence of yours, let's see how long you can hold it." (As he points his gun at him.)

Simon did not say anything but instead he howled as if he's ready to fight.

Train: "Watch out…"

An image of the man pointing his gun at Train 10 years ago appeared in his mind.

Train: "…I'm about to deliver bad luck."


	3. Chapter 3

BLACK CAT 13

CHAPTER 3: BLACK GUN (part 3)

Without hesitation, Simon immediately rushed towards Train and tries to slash him with his claws. However, Train managed to avoid it as he leaped in the air over Simon. Train then shoot 3 bullets on Simon causing him to fall down on his knees.

When Train landed on the ground, he shoot 3 more times on Simon but Simon notice, rolled over to the side and avoid it. Again, Simon pounced towards Train to slash him. Train managed to dodge it by moving to the side in time. Simon continuously tries to slash him but failed as Train avoids all of them. And then, Train blocks one of the attacks with his gun. As Simon still has his other hand, he quickly tries to slash him with it but Train managed to dodge by rolling over to Simon back. Train shoots him again leaving Simon hurt and furious making him rush towards Train.

As the two keeps on fighting, Rinslet was just standing quietly watching the two fight as she had never seen anything like this before. And then, Kuro started to speak.

Kuro: "Amazing, isn't it?"

Rinslet: "Huh?"

Kuro: "It may not look like it, but that furball and Trains gun, Hades all come from the same source. The spirit potion, Shinkito."

Rinslet: "Shinkito?"

Kuro: "During the war, weapons, skills and luck were needed to survive from the endless slaughter, and even that's not enough. Every country was looking for ways so they could win the war, and that's when they discover Shinkito."

Rinslet: "What's Shinkito?"

Kuro: "A potion that grants those who drinks it unimaginable powers and become Taoist. I don't how, but it has given powers that have caused the war to become worse. People who heard of it would try to get it. Age, gender or status, they don't care if they become monsters. Everyone has their reason."

Rinslet: "No way. Then what are Sweepers… and Erasers?"

Kuro: "Shinkito is more of a double-edge weapon. It can turn a person into soulless monster for those who are not able to handle the power. Those who lost their souls are Erasers."

Rinslet: "And Sweepers?"

Kuro: "Sweepers are the opposite. They are able to control the power and keep their soul. As long as they don't caused crimes, they won't be wanted as Erasers. Instead, they are hired to hunt Erasers. "

Rinslet: "And that's what Train is?"

Kuro: "Yea, but that idiot should've ended this by now!"

As Kuro was explaining, Train and Simon kept on fighting. Train was a bit breathless but that's nothing compare to Simon deep breathing and wounds.

Simon tries to give a haymaker-like slash but Train dodge it by bending little to his back. Train then kick him in the chin making Simon immobilized. Then, Train strike Simon with the top of his gun and immediately shoot him at the same time. Simon back away as the wound was deep this time.

Simon then spotted that Rinslet was closed by. Without a though, he pounced towards Rinslet. Rinslet became frighten again where else Kuro just sat there silently. As Simon was about to reach her, Train stopped him by pulling his tail.

Train: "Hey, your opponent is me!"

Train then toss him away from Rinslet. As Simon landed on his arm, Train shoot him 6 times which all of them hit Simon. Afterwards, everything became quiet.

Train didn't shoot as his gun Hades was replenishing ammo by itself. Simon got up, being all heavily wounded and started to speak.

Simon: "ha…You think you won, don't you?"

Train: "I think it obvious."

Simon: "You might have… but now it's too late. Look. It's a full moon today."

As all of them look up the moon, Simon started to grow. His wounds have stopped spilling blood. Everyone became quiet as Simon grows.

Simon: "When there's a full moon, as long as I look at it, my speed and strength will double. If you still think you can beat me, THINK AGAIN!"

Simon then rushed toward Train. He was faster than before. When he was about to slash him, Train disappear. As his claws missed, a large gust of wind was made which destroyed a part of the school.

Simon/ Rinslet: (Where'd he go?)

Train appeared behind Simon shooting him 3 times. However, the bullet didn't do any pain, instead they fell down as it hit. Everyone was surprised about this.

Simon: "Surprised? Let me tell you. YOU JUST LOST YOUR CHANCE OF WINNING!"

Simon kept on slashing Train with tremendous speed, but Train was still able avoid all of them. In fact, Train was moving faster than before.

Simon: "WHY? WHY! WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!?"

Train: "Humph… Just like you, I'm using my full speed now."

Simon and Train kept on fighting with high speed. But as soon as Simon tries to slash, huge winds destroy the trees and walls nearby. Kuro was helping Rinslet to avoid the huge wind caused by the slashed as one hit can kill her.

Train: (Tch. I'm able to keep up with him but his strength a problem. My shots are not effective and with Rins around, it's only a matter of time till she gets hit. No choice, I have to use those."

As Train keeps on dodging, Train makes a fist on his other hand. Then, statics comes out from his hand. When he opens his fist, a yellow bullet was created.

Rinslet: "What's that?"

Kuro: "Hell bullets."

Rinslet: "Ehh?"

Kuro: "In addition to Hades replenishing normal ammos by itself, Train can create various special bullets in his hands. And judging by the colour, I'd say it's perfect."

As Train dodge, he open his gun and inserted the yellow bullet into the barrel and closed it. Simon noticed it but couldn't stop it as Train was too fast.

Simon: "I don't what you're planning but it won't work!"

Simon then gave one powerful slash. Train jumped into the air and avoid it. However, the slash was so powerful, the wind caused by it completely destroyed the school door. Simon notice Train and use his other hand to slash him while he's in the air.

Simon: "IT'S OVER!"

Just as Simon was about to reach Train, Train then pulls the trigger. A bright light came out from his gun, shining towards Simon in the face and blinding him. At the same time, the bullet struck Simon in the nose causing blood to spilled over. Simon then felled over on his back, covering his face.

Rinslet: "That was?"

Train: "Flash shot."

Simon: "Ughh!"

Train: "The bullet that I shot will also fire a ray of light, powerful enough to blind anyone for minutes. I don't like to use it but I had no choice."

Simon: "But… how?

Train: "You said yourself that you need to look at the moon to be at full strength. I thought that this might be the best method."

As Simon started to recuperate, Train created another bullet in his hand. This time it was red. He opened his gun and inserted it in.

Train: "I supposed it was also my fault. Just as you were unable to beat me earlier…"

Train closed his gun.

Train: "I should've ended this right from the beginning."

Simon recklessly tries to rush towards Train to try to slash him. However, since his vision was still blurry, Train had no trouble of avoiding them. Train prepares to shoot Simon with the red bullet.

Simon: (Heh… even with my vision blurred up, I can still dodge it by using my ear. Even if I get hit, I can still reach you and made the kill. And I'll be the one known to have killed the famous 'Black Cat'.)

Train then shoot at him. Simon use his sharp hearing sense and tries to dodge it as he rush towards Train. However, the bullet hit Simon on the right shoulder.

Simon: (Even with that injury, I can still attack.)

Simon: "YOU LOST, BLACK CAT!"

Train: "Oh really?"

The bullet on the right shoulder then caused a huge explosion, giving Simon a huge damage. Rinslet was so surprised by it. Simon was engulfed in flame for a while. As the flame and smoke cleared up, Simon was still standing with a huge wound. Just as he was about to fell…

Train: "Looks like your luck ran out."

Simon fell down unconsciously, reverting him back into his human form.

Rinslet: "He… won."

Kuro: "Well, a bit sloppy, but…"

Trains gun then disappeared. Train then walk towards Rinslet. Rinslet don't what to do after being shocked by the whole thing. As he reach them, he put one of his hands on top of Rinslet shoulder.

Train: "You're not hurt, are you?"

Rinslet: "N…No." (Blushed)

Train: "That's great."

Rinslet don't know what to do as she knows that Train was worried about. Her face was bright red. If only Train knew.

Train: "I hope this would teach you about swindling others. What were you thinking?"

Rinslet got shocked.

Train: "I mean… that guy is an idiot, but you sure do look silly, especially when you had to go through the trouble for making the date."

Rinslet is getting pissed.

Train: "And boy… do you owe me big time! Probably next time, you treat me nicer."

Rinslet finally snapped.

Rinslet: "Train…"

Train: "Huh...?"

Rinslet: "You really kill the moment there!"

Train: "Moment? ... Hey, wait!"

Train was running away from Rinslet as it's obvious that she wants to beat up Train.

Rinslet: "Get back here!"

Train: "This is way worse than the werewolf!"

Kuro: (It's getting harder to tell.)[Sweatdrop]

Meanwhile, at a far away distance, a man with a hat and an eyepatch was watching them through a pair of binoculars.

Man: "Black Cat huh? Impressive. But I think I'll test him first."

Black Gun - COMPLETE


	4. Chapter 4 Golden Girl

BLACK CAT 13

CHAPTER 4: GOLDEN GIRL (part 1)

An image of the man pointing a gun at Train appeared.

Man: "Do you want to live… or do you want to die?"

Then, an image of a young black hair woman whose head is bleeding appeared.

Woman: "I'm glad that you are okay…"

Train: "Bwah…"

Train suddenly woke up in his bed. He stared blankly into space for a few seconds. Then, he starred at the clock which says 5.00 a.m.

Train: "Tch… stupid dream. And it's still early."

During day time, when the bell rang in Fujihawara High School, everyone in class 1C sat down and the teacher took attendance.

"Kokoro Ai." "Here."

"Rinslet Walker." "Here."

"Train Heartnet… not here again."

Everyone in class, except Rinslet was laughing again.

Teacher: "Rinslet, is Train here yet?"

Rinslet: "Uhh… well…"

Teacher: "Nevermind then."

Rinslet: (That idiot. Leaving early just to avoid me. Damn. And I wanted to ask him about that incident too.)

Train had skipped class while Kuro was nowhere to be found.

Teacher: "Oh yeah, we have a new student joining us. Please, come in."

It has been 3 days since the incident. Apparently, Train has been avoiding Rinslet asking him about it. The only thing he said in the beginning was…

Train: "Forget about it if you want to live peacefully."

At a certain arcade called 'Starlight Game', Train was playing a game with a chubby guy.

Train: "You're not going to beat me this time, Woody."

Woody: "Check your record. You have no chance at all. That lunch money is mine."

Train: "Oh yeah? Well, watch out. I'm about to deliver bad luck."

However, 5 minutes later, Train lost.

Train: "No… way."

Woody: "You can keep your luck. I want my free lunch this weekend."

Train: "One more round."

Woody: "No way! Even I know you're out of money."

Train: "You know, every time we bet on our lunch money, you keep beating me when other times, you beat me. I don't know whether you're being tricky or just powered up by hunger."

Woody: "That's a secret. By the way, I heard there a new student in your class."

Train: "Okay, so?

Woody: "I heard she's a pretty cute girl. You got to introduce me to her."

Train: "What surprise me is that you know all this when you're not in my school."

Woody: "Haha… By the way, I just remembered. Don't you have a book report due tomorrow?"

Train: "Like it bothers… … OH NO! I FORGOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?"

Woody: "Yea… How come I know stuff in your school that you don't?"

As Train quickly excuse himself, he reach his school in 30 minutes. However, the gate was locked and security was tight around the school with cameras and teachers.

Train: (HA! Do you think this will stop the Black Cat from sneaking in? Think again!)

Train quickly jumped over the wall and quickly run through all the teachers and cameras without getting detected. He then climbed up a tree and quickly entered the school through the window.

Train: (That was easy! You need to do better than tha… Bwahh!"

As he thought he was safe, he was hit with a bamboo sword by a long haired ash blonde girl. It appears that she was monitoring the halls.

Train: "Ughh… Sephiria."

Sephiria: "Nice to see you in school. I'm sure you know what comes next."

Train was then sent to the principal's office where he would get punished… again.

Principal: "Nice to see you here again."

Train: "Hello, Principal Ordrosso."

Mason: "Please, call me Mason. We know each other too much… EVEN IF IT'S ONLY BEEN 2 MONTHS!"

Train begin to frighten. However, he was used to this sadly.

Train: "So, let's make this short. What's my punishment?"

Mason: "IT'S THAT HOW YOU TALK TO THE PRINCIPAL!"

That'd make Train even more scared.

Mason: "You seem to get used to punishment. And it's not good for me to expel you this early. Hmm…"

Train wanted Mason to just quickly punish him as he needs to quickly do his book report. It's worth some mark in his finals and he wants it… really bad.

Mason: "Ahh! I know. There's a new student in your class today. Why don't you show her around the school for me?"

Train: "That's it?"

Mason: "Be aware that if she still has trouble, I'm going to make sure you will have a terrible school life!"

Train: "Is it okay that… umm… "

Train don't know what to say as Mason eyes and smiling face was scaring him. He had no choice but to take it. When he left, it was his free period, so he quickly go to the library and find a book. He quickly tries to search one that might be interesting.

Train: (This might be a good one. The Formation of Japan. Got to read this when I have time.)

As Train goes to the desk area, he then spotted a long blond girl reading a book. One look made him blushed a bit. However,

Train: (A little kid? Who let her in?)

And then, suddenly, the girl flicked a rubber at high speed and nearly hit Train. It then hit a nearby metal bookcase which made a loud sound. Since everybody got shocked but don't know where it came from, everyone just ignore it.

Train got shocked as the rubber could've hit him instead. Then the girl starred at Train, which their eyes got connected. Train became silent as it seem like he can read a message from her eyes.

Girl: (Next one won't miss!)

Train just remained silent after that. Train searched for a seat away from her but the only seat available was just the seat next to her. He had no choice but to take it. He tried to stay quiet around her. As he was about to open the book,

Girl: "Don't do it."

Train: "Huh?"

Girl: "That book is too complicated for someone like you. I already read it, so I should know."

Train: "And what makes you think I can't?"

Girl: "You're obviously the type to fall asleep after a few pages from it."

Train: "Oh yeah! Well, just wait and see!"

After reading a few pages, Train fall asleep. The girl stare at him… pitifully.

When Train woke up, he noticed the girl was gone. He also noticed another book in front of him with a note that says 'Try reading this one if you can.'

Train was a bit…no, extremely furious after that. It's like she did it out of pity. However, he just forget about it, borrowed the book from the library and head to his class.

After school, on the rooftop, Train and Rinslet were having lunch but it was more like Rinslet nagging at him.

Rinslet: "Why won't you tell me about it?"

Train: "…"

Rinslet: "Well!"

Train: "…"

Rinslet snapped.

Rinslet: "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" [As she grab his collar shaking him up and down.]

Train: "It's not like I want to avoid you. I just thought that you'd rather have a normal life. So just forget about it."

Rinslet: "I know… I know… but…"

As Rinslet begin to cry a bit, Train started to panicked.

Rinslet: "No matter how hard I try, I just couldn't forget about it. Knowing you could get hurt because of me, I… I…"

When Rinslet turn her head away from him, making sobbing noise,

Train: "Alright! Alright! I'll talk, so don't cry!"

Rinslet: "Well, explain it properly!"

When Train saw her face all better after making tears, he literally makes a face that says

"I WAS TRICKED!"

Train explain to Rinslet about his Sweeper job and the incident. Simon was arrested for committing several murders for the past 2 weeks. It was a shock to the whole school. However, the news did not explain how he was captured as only a handful of people knew the incident.

Rinslet: "How do you explain about the destroyed facilities? The next morning after the incident, everything was repaired. Do you do something about it?"

Train: "The government did it. I don't know how, but they want to hide the Taoist problem as much as possible. It's not exactly something to spread around. So you better keep quiet!"

Rinslet looked at Train's face as she immediately know how dangerous letting people know about the Taoist. Also, when she look at his face, she blushed as she remembers how Train fought very hard to protect her.

Rinslet: "Yo… You don't have to worry about it. I don't want people to think I'm weird for making fictional stories."

Train: "Humph."

Kuro: "Am I interrupting you two lovebirds?"

Both Train and Rinslet got shocked of Kuro sudden appearance.

Train: "Kuro, how many do I have to tell you, not to sneak up like that?"

Kuro: "I'm a cat, what do expect?"

Train: "So, you bring back the report?"

Kuro: "Yup, also brought the money. It's in the bag."

Rinslet: "Money?"

After hearing that, Rinslet started to seduce Train as Train tries to open the envelope.

Rinslet: "How come you kept a secret about your hidden job from me? We could've gone out together. I might also have stopped dating Jenos and…"

When Train took out the money, it was 5000 yen. Then everyone kept quiet, especially Rinslet.

Train: "Hey! Why there's so little cash this time?"

Kuro: "Can't help it. We're not Royal Sweepers! Not to mention we have to pay for the damage! We're lucky we can get this much."

Train: "I didn't cause the damage this time. It was all Simon's fault."

Rinslet: (This time!?)

Rinslet felt like an idiot for seducing Train. However, she become a bit red when she remembers it's been a long time since she seduce Train.

Train: "Ohh… my luck is getting bad. I lost the game, had to finish the report by tonight, my income got cut and then have to show the new student around the school after lunch."

Rinslet: "New student… Do you meant Eve Vollfied?"

Train: "How'd you know all this?"

Rinslet: "She's in our class this morning. You should've seen her during class." [Saying it disappointedly.]

Train: "Arrghh!"

After looking at his face, Rinslet started to feel sorry.

Rinslet: "No choice. I'll help you."

Train: "Huh?"

Rinslet: "I'll help you with the report and Eve, but you have to be a part of it at all times. You did save me after all."

Train: "Rins, you…"

Rinslet begin to become red after saying all that in front of Train.

Train: "…didn't finish the report as well, did you?

Rinslet still becomes red but for a completely different reason. She beats up Train as Kuro was eating the dried mackerel and milk Train prepared for him.

Rinslet: "We'll meet after lunch." [Leaving Train all beat up.]

Rinslet: "Oh yeah! Kuro."

Kuro: "What?"

Rinslet: "What's a Royal Sweeper?"

Kuro: "Oh, Sweepers that works for the government. They get full pay, support and certain authorization from the government."

Rinslet: "Huh! Then why didn't Train become one?"

Kuro: "To work for the government, you will lose all freedom and have to obey all commands by the higher ups. Neither Train nor I wants to be their pet cat."

Rinslet: "But you're a cat."

Kuro: "That's different."

Rinslet just kept quiet as she understands that Train is not the type to follow others. In fact, she smiled at it.

After lunch, Train and Rinslet went to the principal's office.

Mason: "What are you doing here? I will not allow Train to skip his punishment."

Rinslet: "Hehe... I'm just interested with the new girl and thought I joined up."

Mason: "Well… Fine, as long as Train shows her the whole school. Come here, Eve."

After that, the little long haired blond girl appeared.

Train: "You! You're Eve?"

Eve: "Nice to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

BLACK CAT 13

CHAPTER 5: GOLDEN GIRL (part 2)

Train was shocked that the girl that he met and argued yet helped him is his new classmate.

Eve: "So you're my guide?"

Train: "And you're the pretty cute transfer student?"[Recalling what Woody said]

After hearing that, Rinslet suddenly stomped on Trains foot. Train didn't scream yet his face showed how painful it was.

Train: "Why'd you do that for?"

Rinslet: "No reason, pervert!"

Recalling what he just said earlier, Train became red in the face.

Train: "I didn't mean that at all! I'm just shocked that everyone calling this shrimp cute…"

And then Eve stomped on his other foot. This time he felled on the ground, screaming as both of his foot were in pain.

Train: "OwOwOw! That hurts!"

Mason: "I can see that you all met. This'll make it simpler. Train, show her around the campus."

Train: "Ugh… do I really have to?"

Mason: "Don't make me say it again."[Evil smirk]

Train had no choice as he was frightened. As soon as he can get up, Train and Rinslet took Eve around the school. They started at the cafeteria.

Train: "Well, here's the cafeteria. It may not look like it but the food real good."

Eve: "I know. I've just ate here."

Rinslet: "Really? What'd you ate?"

Eve: "A bento set. It had beef, broccoli, rice and some sauce. I had trouble finding a place though."

Rinslet: "I guess it's not that easy to find a place around. If you like, you can eat with me and Train on the roof."

Eve: "I'll think about it. So, where should go next… Where's Train?"

Train suddenly came back with some bottles of milk.

Rinslet: "What's with the milk?"

Train: "Hearing you guys talk is boring! I might as well do something to keep me company."

Rinslet: "We were supposed to show Eve around."[Snatched a bottle]

Train: "Hey, that's mine!"

Eve: "Learn to have patience."[Also snatched a bottle]

Train: "Hey, it cost 150 yen each!"

Rinslet: "Your treat!"[Drinking the milk]

Train: "Ugh!"

They continue on the guide. Next they show the student council room.

Rinslet: "This is the student council room. If you faced any troubles, you can come here to get help if you can. They're busy most of the time but the president is a very nice person."

Train: (Yet I got hit on the head by her this morning.)

Then suddenly, a student came out of the room. He had blown-black hair and is kind of handsome.

Boy: "Ah, Rins-dear! You came to visit!"

Rinslet: "Jenos. What are you doing here? Your meeting should have been over."

Jenos: "I had some stuff to take off. Oh, is that the new student?

Eve: "Hello."

Jenos: "Nice to meet you. It must be destiny for us to be in the same class together."

As Jenos gently took her hand and nearly kissed it, Rinslet tried to stop him but Train stop him first by putting two fingers against Jenos forehead.

Train: "We're in school. Gentleman stuff is not exactly usual around here. Also, I don't her to creep out on the first day."

Both Rinslet and Eve were amazed that Train can act like that.

Jenos: "Humph. I was just giving a warm welcome."

Train: "Trust me. No one around needs a welcome that warm!"

Jenos: "Oh ho. I see what's going on."[Smirked]

Train became confused after hearing that. Rinslet, however was a bit annoyed.

Jenos: "Well, we're all men. So I'll respect your choice."[Saying it happily while giving Train a pat in the back]

Train: "Huh?"

Jenos: "Alright, I'm off. Rins-dear, let's meet tonight, okay?"

Rinslet: "Not tonight. Got report to do."

As Jenos left, Eve then took out a paper from her bag.

Rinslet: "What'd you got there?"

Eve: "Something that I got from some students. They say it can help my school life."

Both Train and Rinslet were curious about it and tried to take a peek. They were both surprised by the name.

Train/ Rinslet: "Top 5 first year guys to date!"

Eve: "The girls told me I should check up on them. I don't know anything around yet, so I thought I could use this to socialize."

Both Train and Rinslet were speechless for both the paper and Eve. And then Eve took out a marker and makes a cross on Jenos picture. Train and Rinslet wanted to say something but it was already self-explained just know.

And then, Train saw a picture of himself with a cross as well.

Train: "Wait! Why am I on the list? But more importantly, why did you cross me!?"

Eve: "I thought I crossed the guys that I don't want to be around with. I have no idea why you were on the list though."

Train: "The way you said it kind of hurts!"

Eve: "You want me to acknowledge you?"

Train: "No! And what do mean by acknowledge!?"

Rinslet: (So that's what the questionnaire was for. How come I didn't hear about?)

Then, they reach the library.

Rinslet: "I'll show you the library now."

Eve: "No need. I already had been here during free period."

Rinslet: "Oh, I see. Well, we can skip this then… Train, are you alright?"

Train: "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Train just sort of recall his encounter with Eve and just felt uneasy about it. He remembered every detail about it, including borrowing the book picked out by her.

Train: (Now that I think about it, I didn't even check what's in the book.)

They went almost everywhere around the school like the courtyard, swimming pool and infirmary. Lastly, they reach the entrance of the school. By that time, it's already dawn.

Rinslet: "And here's our last stop. This is…"

Eve: "No need. I can tell already."

Rinslet: "You could at least hear me explain. That's the fun part."

Eve: "It's getting late and I have something urgent tonight."

Rinslet: "Oh, then okay. Guess that end's our tour guide."

Eve: "Well I better go already. My father's waiting outside already."

Rinslet: "Let's meet again tomorrow."

Eve: "Alright. Bye."

Eve starred at Train for a while. Train noticed it and couldn't say anything. Rinslet felt uneasy about it. And then Eve just left. Both Train and Rinslet head to their locker nearby to get their shoe.

Rinslet: "So, is she your type?"

Train nearly fell down after hearing that.

Train: "Wha…What makes you say that?"

Rinslet: "You two have been staring at each other at some point during the guide! She's cute but I didn't think you would go after her!"

Train: "Trust me! I want to stay away from her as much as possible!"

Rinslet: "She can be a bit rude sometime but she's fun to hang out. So when should we do your book…"

Suddenly an envelope came out from the book that Train borrowed. It felled on the ground and Train tried to pick it up.

Train: "What's this?"

Both Train and Rinslet got shocked when they saw a heart-shaped sticker on it.

Train/ Rinslet: (A…A LOVE LETTER!?)

Rinslet: "Train! Where'd did you get that!?"

Train: "Uh…Uh… I don't know. I only just notice it! I swear!"

Rinslet: "Let me see that!"

Train: "No!"

Out of panic, Train quickly ran out as quickly as possible. Rinslet got surprised by it, thinking that a girl might be after Train. She felt kind of sad.

Meanwhile, Train reached to his orphanage, then to his room and stared at the letter.

Train: (A love letter! It came from that book! Does she have feelings for me!? I thought she crossed my picture earlier!)

Train is blushing as he keeps staring on the envelope and thinks about Eve. He then opens the letter and read it.

"Dear Train. This is Eve."

Train: (Isn't that kind of straightforward?)[Sweatdrop]

"There's something I want to talk to you alone. Can we meet at the abandoned factory that's near the school? Let's meet at 10 tonight. It's really important."

Train: (Wha…What should I do? We just met. Not to mention we only argue so much on one day. How should I response?)

As Train becomes red and worried, he notice there was a hidden note written in the envelope. He used a scissor to cut it and read it properly.

"P.S. If you come, I'll also tell you the full summary of that book. It'll help with that report."

Train has confirmed that he seriously needs to go. And then Kuro appeared from the window.

Kuro: "Hi Train! Where's dinner?"

Train: "Bwahh! Don't scare me like that!"

Kuro: "Get use to it already. By the way, what's that? Doesn't look like the one I gave you."

Train: "Uh… It's nothing! I'll get your dinner soon! Just please don't interrupt me today!"

Kuro: "Train?"

Train quickly took Kuro and his dinner outside. Kuro became really suspicious.

At 9.30, Train quickly goes outside and tries to go to the factory unnoticed. Meanwhile, Rinslet was following him when he left the orphanage.

Rinslet: (I can't believe he just canceled me all of a sudden! Just who would be interested in Train? I'll find her!)

Kuro: "I'm guessing you know something."

Rinslet: "Bwahh! Kuro!"

Rinslet then became quiet again as she doesn't want Train to know she's here. However, Train wouldn't have noticed her as his mind was more on Eve and the report.

When Train reaches there, he checks his phone and saw he was 5 minutes early. Both rinslet and Kuro were hiding, watching him wait.

Rinslet: "You think the girl will show up?"

Kuro: "If not, you could take her place."

Rinslet: "Wh…Why would I do that!?"[Blushing]

Kuro: "I'm just joking."

Rinslet: "Oh… I see. Ahhaha…"[Still blushing]

Kuro: (No wonder they're still friends! But still, what kind girl wants to meet at an abandoned factory? Sure it's quiet but it's not exactly a scenery here. Train, watch out. I have a bad feeling.)

A few seconds before 10, someone came out on top of the roof. It was dark to see the face but there something like a blade there.

When it was 10, the person jumped down and tried to hit Train with it. Train notice it and dodge roll it before it hit. Rinslet and Kuro were shocked when it happened.

The sand flew up when it hit so the image cannot be seen. When the sand settle down, Train, Rinslet and Kuro were shocked of the image. It was Eve.

Train: "Eve? What's going on?"

Eve: "Couldn't you tell?"

Everyone was surprised, but they were even more surprised when they see that Eve really wasn't carrying a blade. Her hand is a blade!

Rinslet: (THERE'S A BLADE IN HER HAND!?)

Train got a bit shocked but quickly calmed down.

Train: "Did you know it's rude to kill someone that invite to come?"

Rinslet: (I don't think being polite or rude has anything to do when you try to kill.)[Sweatdrop]

Eve: "It's just something I thought of to see how good 'Black Cat' is. Good thing you didn't disappoint me."

Train: "Heh… cute. So that letter was to challenge me?"

Eve: "What'd you thought it was?"

Train didn't reply as he did not want to admit he thought it was a love letter. He blush a bit when he thought about it.

Train: "One last thing."

Eve: "Yes?"

Train: "Are you a Sweeper or an Eraser?"

Eve: "Does it really matter at this point?"

Train: "Sort of, but I guess no."

Eve then raised her blade (or her hand) and prepares herself to fight.

Train: "Hades!"

A black flame suddenly appeared on Trains hand. The flame then turns into a gun, Hades.

Rinslet: "A gun… suddenly appeared out of nowhere!?"

Kuro: "That's how he summons Hades."

Eve: "Humph."

Train: "Watch out! I'm about to deliver bad luck!"


	6. Chapter 6

BLACK CAT 13

CHAPTER 6: GOLDEN GIRL (part 3)

As the battle begins, Eve gave a gesture to provoke Train to attack first. Train then responded by giving a smile.

Train: "If that's how you want it!"

Train then gave 3 shot at Eve. However, Eve manage to block all of them with her blade. And then she rushed towards Train and tries to slash him but Train also avoid all of her attacks. At the same time, Train tries to strike her with his gun but Eve also blocks all of his attacks with her blade.

Meanwhile, Rinslet and Kuro who are still hiding watch the whole battle.

Kuro: (Tch! She's different from furball. She knows how to react and fight properly. And just by looking, I'd say she has more experience in battle.)

Rinslet: "Hey. Will Train be okay?"

Kuro: "Humph… Don't worry. Train can handle her. She's better than furball but if that's all she has, then Train can take her down."

Rinslet: "Is that so? Okay then."

Kuro: (At least I hope that's all she has.)

Once Eve manages to shove off Trains gun, she then pulled her blade back and tries to stab him with it. Train manages to avoid it by moving to the side and then punch her in the face. Once he gain enough distance, Train shoots her 3 times.

However, the blade from Eves hand started to shine. It then became a shield that blocks the attack. Rinslet and Kuro were surprised by the change but Train just laughs off.

Train: "So you can do more than blades! That'll make things interesting!"

Eve: "You have no idea."

Her shield turned back into a blade. At the same time, her other hand also shine and turn into a blade. She then rushes towards Train. Train shoots her as she comes but Eve blocks them again with her blades.

Both of them ended up having to close combat each other again, only this time Train has to face both her blades, giving him a hard time.

Rinslet and Kuro are starting to get even more worried as Train struggles.

Rinslet: "Uh, Kuro."

Kuro: "Yes?"

Rinslet: "Shouldn't there be a limit to using these powers? Eve can create blades and shield from her hands, but Train has been using only one gun. Couldn't Train create more guns?"

Kuro: "He can't."

Rinslet: "Eh?"

Kuro: "As long as Train has energy, he can create as many bullets as he want. But his gun, Hades is different. He can only summoned one at a time. That's how most weapon-based Taoists are."

Rinslet: "Weapon-based Taoist?"

Kuro: "We'll talk more later. Right now, I'm thinking of something that can help Train."

Rinslet: "Oh, right!"

Kuro: (But this is weird! Even if the girl is good, Train would have no problem handling her. Something must be slowing him down. Think, Kuro, Think! …huh!)

Kuro: "IT CAN'T BE!?"

Rinslet: "Wh…What is it?"

Train then got pushed back by one of Eves strike. Just as Eve starts to rush forward, Kuro came out of hiding.

Kuro: "STOP MESSING AROUND!"

Train: "Huh? Kuro?"

Rinslet: (What are you doing!?) [Still hiding]

Eve also stop her attack and look at Kuro.

Kuro: "TRAIN, STOP TAKING IT EASY JUST BECAUSE SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL!"

Rinslet/ Eve: (…Huh!?)[Sweatdrop]

Train: "Ugh… I can't help it! You think it easy just to shoot at someone with a face as cute as that!?"

Rinslet/ Eve: (Wh…What!?) [Eve blushed while Rinslet pissed]

Train: "You know I have trouble of hurting woman and children!"

Kuro: "Even if they try to kill you!?"

Train: "I can already tell that she's not trying to kill me!"

Kuro/ Rinslet: "Huh?"

Eve: "Train."

Train: "Hmm?"

Eve: "What are you talking about? Can you just that all those attacks just now were not meant to kill you!?"

Train: "If you wanted to, you could have killed me earlier."

Eve: "What?"

Train: "If I think about it, we went through the school together. There were a lot of chances if you're after me. You even had one when I was sleeping in the library."

Rinslet: (When did that happen?)

Eve: "Ha… Did you really think that's reason enough?"

Train: "Well, we were in the school, so there will be a lot of students to eyewitness it, but…"

Eve: "But what?"

Train: "After clashing with you, after our weapon crossed each other, I can tell that your weapons did not show any killing intent. Meaning you weren't trying to kill me."

Everyone got shocked about his explanation, especially Eve. At the same time, the man with an eyepatch and a hat was smoking a cigar while hiding nearby.

Man: (He's better than I thought!) [Smile]

Eve: "…Yea."

Train: "Hmm?"

Eve: "I guess it's true that didn't want to kill you. But… just enough to beat you up… to prove him wrong."

Train/ Kuro/ Rinslet: "Prove who wrong?"

Eve: "Sorry! I mean you no harm but… I HAVE TO WIN NO MATTER WHAT!"

Her hair started to rise and look bigger.

Train: "Looks like I have no choice then."

Rinslet: (What the heck's going on!?)

Kuro: "Train! Forget about all that! Even if she's not trying to kill you, she serious about something! You have to fight her seriously!"

Train: "Don't worry."

Train created a red bullet in his hand and loaded into Hades.

Train: "I'll do what I can!"

Kuro realized how confident Train is and started to relax a bit.

Eve: "Let's end this!"

And then, her hair started to form into two hands.

Rinslet: (Did make hands with her hair!?)

Eve: "Trance! Gold Rush!"

The two formed hands become fists and started to punch at Train at high velocity, making it look like multiple punches.

Train: "Woah!"

Train quickly dodges it and tries to run away as she tries to punch him with the multiple fists.

Eve: "What's wrong!? The high and mighty Black Cat can't take a fist?"

Train: "THESE ARE MORE THAN JUST A FIST!"

Rinslet is still hiding, worrying about Train.

Rinslet: (What can I do? Train out there fighting and I'm here just watching him.)

Kuro noticed Rinslet worrying and head back to her.

Kuro: "Don't worry."

Rinslet: "Huh?"

Kuro: "If he gets hurt, then just take care of him. Most people can't fight, but we can do other things to help them, even if it's just waiting for them."

Rinslet started to relax after hearing his words.

Kuro: (Don't let me down, Train!)

Meanwhile, Train is still dodging her attacks. He observes her while thinking for a way.

Train: (I think I got it down. She can't keep using that for so long, so she stops for a while to rest. I also loaded the Burst bullet in, the same one I used to finish Simon. As soon there's an opening, I'll try to shoot her at nearby her legs where it'll explode and hurt her. She'll be hospitalized for a while, but hey, it'll knock some sense into her.)

Eve: "You're wide open!"

Train was distracted from thinking. He was able to dodge roll it in time where the punch hit against the wall. However, Train was wide open after that.

Eve: "It's over!"

Train: (It's now or never!)

As both of them prepare to attack each other, they heard a large noise from above. When they look up, a bunch of huge metal bars were coming down from above. it seems that the punch just now shook the building a bit causing them to fall.

Train was about to get out of the way, but he saw Eve paralyzed, he stopped.

Train: "What you doing!? Get out!"

Eve couldn't hear him as she was frozen in fear. Although even if she could now, it'll be too late as most of them are falling towards her.

The man quickly took his suitcase and tries to rush in. At the same time, Kuro also tries to rush in to help. However, Train shoot in the middle of the falling bars above Eve.

When the bullet hit, it explodes causing most bars to fly away from Eve, though there are still some coming down on her. Train quickly rush in and get her away from all the falling bars that were about to hit.

The man and Kuro retreats as both of them nearly got hit. Rinslet was fine as she was away from them, though she is frozen in fear as well.

The bars that fell down make a huge smoke, so it's hard to see what happen to Train and Eve. As the bars have stop and the smoke cleared, Train was carrying Eve, proving both of them are safe.

Train: "Phew… You okay?"

Eve: "Uh…uh… Get me down!" [Blushed]

Eve got down from Train while still red in the face. As it settled, Rinslet, Kuro and the man started to rush towards them.

Rinslet/ Kuro: "Train!"

Man: "Eve!"

Rinslet: "Thank goodness! I was so worried!"[Hugging Train]

Kuro: "You nearly made us all scarred!"

Train: "Hehe… Well weren't you?"

Man: "You okay? I seriously thought I lost you!"[Tears of joy]

Eve: "…Don't worry. I'm fine."[Wiping away his tears]

Rinslet: "Don't ever do that from now on, you idiot!"

Train: "I said I'm okay. By the way, when were you here?"

Rinslet just realized she was hiding the whole time, following Train.

Rinslet: "Uhuh…well…"[Didn't want to admit she was following him]

Man: "I don't mean to be rude, but may I interrupt?" [Being a gentleman]

Rinslet: "Huh? Oh, go right ahead!"[Relieved]

The man approached to Train.

Train: "You are?"

Sven: "Excuse me. I am Sven Vollfied and Eve is my daughter. Thanks for saving her and sorry for all the trouble."[Still being a gentleman]

Train: "Oh, ugh… no trouble at all!"[Didn't want to be rude at such a polite person]

Kuro: "So tell me, what the heck is going on around here?"[Didn't care]

Sven: "I'll get to that, but first. Eve, don't you have something to say?"

Eve didn't want to say anything but after looking at Train and think back that he save her, she gave up.

Eve: "Ugh… Thanks for saving me."[Blushed]

Train: "Uhm… you know…"

Eve: "Hm?"

Train: "You could be a little nicer after everything you made me go through!"

And he killed the moment, making everyone disappointed while Eve pissed.

Train: "But still… I guess we're alright!"

Eve stop being pissed and just turned away.

Train: "Well, aren't you going to explain?"

Sven: "Well, to make it short, I wanted to know at how skilled you are and Eve insisted to do it herself. She didn't want you to be around her at first. But I guess we all have to agree now."[Last part he was looking at Eve]

Eve just kept quiet.

Train: "I'm guessing you want to hire me for something?"

Sven: "Nope! More than that!"

Train, Rinslet and Kuro are curious on what he was planning.

Sven: "Train, how would you like to be adopted?"

Then everyone became quiet.

Train/ Rinslet/ Kuro: "Huh!?"

Golden Girl - COMPLETE


	7. Chapter 7 A Weird Family

BLACK CAT 13

CHAPTER 7: A WEIRD FAMILY (part 1)

2 days later after the incident, Eve came out of her house. It was like a regular house only larger and e bit expensive looking.

Eve: "Hey, you coming or not!"

And then, Train come out of the house.

Train: "Will you stop rushing? It's still early!"

Eve: "Humph! It's better to go to class early!"

Train: "Like I care!"

Eve: "Shut up! From now on, you have to come to school with me. I don't like it but I have no choice! So don't ditch school!"

Train: "Uh! How did this happen!?"

Thinking back after the incident, Sven wanted to adopt Train in his family.

Train: "You want to adopt me?"

Rinslet: "You want to adopt him of all?"

Train: "That last part kind of hurts, you know?"

Sven: "Yup. I want you to become my son."

Train: "This may be silly, but why?"

Sven: "There's a lot of reason. I guess one of them would be to be her guardian. Eve's strong but she's not that strong yet."

Train: "So basically, you just want a free guardian 24-7? That's a good reason, NOT!"

Sven: "Okay, here's another. I heard about the famous Black Cat when we moved in and just took an interest. Though I'm surprised it was a school boy with Taoist power. And based on your situation, wouldn't this be the best choice?"

Train: "I guess… but do you expect me to simply become your son just like that? I think there's other Taoist you can use to protect little princess there!"

Eve: (Little princess?)[Getting annoyed]

Sven: "How about it'll make our lives a bit more interesting, including yours?"

Train: "Huh?"

Sven: "I'll talk to the head of your orphanage afterwards. Why don't you give about a week to try it? If you still don't want to after a week, you can always go back to orphanage. What more can you lose?"

Kuro: (He's done his research!)

Train: "…"

And then back to reality, Train and Eve are still walking towards school.

Train: "But seriously, does he think that I'll say yes? You can bet that after a week, it's bye-bye!"

Eve: "Either way, I'm okay."

Train: "Just because you lost the fight? I guess that would be case for you to just give in!"

Eve: "Maybe."

That last part made Train a bit stunned for a while. He didn't know what to say, so he quickly changes the subject.

Train: "Oh yeah! Thanks!"

Eve: "For what?"

Train: "For the book report."

Eve: "…"

Train: "Even after the fight, the adoption and the moving all in one night, you still help me with book report."

Eve: "I did promise you that!"

Train: "Hahaha… the teacher didn't believe that I could read a book until we had to talk about in front of the whole class. Boy, everyone had their jaws open when I finished."

Eve: "Duh! That was because of me!"

Train: "Haha… huh?"

Eve: "Even if you read the book, there's no way you can understand it that well or talk that smoothly. Basically, it was all my work."

Train got annoyed by her words then he start to try to annoy her.

Train: "All right then… princess."

Eve got shocked after hearing that.

Eve: "Princess?"

Train: "After everything I've been through, princess would be the right name for you. Get used to it from now on."

Eve: "If you can handle the pressure, that is."

Train: "Huh?"

Eve: "If you call me princess in front of the whole school, people will think differently about us. I don't want my life filled with rumors, especially those I despised. But what about you?"

Train feels like he just got insulted. But thinking back, it would be weird if he called her princess. So,

Train: "LIL' PRINCESS!"

Eve got even more shocked than before. She then glared at Train.

Train: "Now no one will think we're an item!"[Smirked]

Eve: "…"[Pissed]

When they have reached the school gate, they say Rinslet talking to a girl.

Girl: "So we'll meet up later after my club, okay?"

Rinslet: "Okay, Silphy."

Silphy left into the building and then Rinslet notice Train and Eve coming.

Rinslet: "Hey, guys!"

Train/ Eve: "Hi!"

Rinslet: "Well well! This is the first time I've seen Train come to school early!"

Train: "Don't get use to it!"

Rinslet: "Eve, is Train giving you a hard time?"

Eve: "Every second I breathe nearby him."

Now Train knows he's been insulted.

Rinslet: "Oh yeah! I've been wondering!"

Train: "Yes?"

Eve: "What is it?"

Rinslet: "Now that Train is a part of your family, wouldn't that make you both brothers and sisters?"

Train/ Eve: "Not in/for a million…"

Train: "years!" Eve: "dollars!"

Rinslet: (Well, they're in sync… almost.)[Sweatdrop]

And then, suddenly a boy came and calling to Train.

Boy: "TRAIN!"

The boy tried to give him a punch in the head but Train dodges it. Then Train and the boy then gave each other a kick where their kick crossed each other.

Train: "It's been a while, River!"

River: "Screw it! You've been avoiding me right from the beginning! I told you I'll be waiting to fight you before school start! Luckily I heard the rumors that you started come early since yesterday!"

Rinslet: (There they go… again!)[Sweatdrop]

As they continue to fight, Eve took out the paper about the top guys to date. She then gave a big crossed on River face.

Rinslet: "Hey, can I borrow that for a while?"

Eve: "Sure."

Eve handed over the paper to Rinslet. It seems that the reason Rinslet didn't have one is because the paper was from a club filled with girls who has interested in pretty boys and they just thought of recruiting Eve.

Rinslet: "Let's see. No.5… River Zastory. Class 1D. Good points… Body."

Rinslet then took a look at River.

Rinslet: "Nah… too much muscle and too little brain."

River: "Hey! I heard that!"[Continue his fight with Train]

Rinslet: "Next, No.4… Train Heartnet. Class 1C. Good points… Personality."

Rinslet then took a look at Train.

Rinslet: (No, not at all… maybe.)

Rinslet continues to read.

Rinslet: "No.3… Kevin McDougall. Class 1B. Good points… Smart. Okay then. No.2… Jenos Hazard…"

Jenos: "Oh, you call my name, Rins-dear?"

Rinslet: "Bwah! Jenos!"

Jenos: "Hello, Eve."

Eve: "Hi!"

Jenos: "Uh… Why are they making such a ruckus before school begins? As part of the student council, I can't allow this."

Jenos moves toward Train and River as they keep fighting.

Jenos: "Hey, knock it off you two!"

And then Train took out his shoe and tries to throw at River.

Train: "Take this shot!"

However, River got down and the show hit Jenos in the face. As it slowly comes down, Jenos seems angry.

Jenos: "You two… ARE SO GOING TO REGRET IT!"

Jenos then joins in the fight. Rinslet and Eve just look at them, pitifully.

Rinslet: "Jenos Hazard. Class 1C. Good points… Charming. Yeah, right!"[Sarcastic]

Then suddenly, a boy came out nearby the fight and then throws some pebbles at them which hit their forehead directly, making them stop. Train, River and Jenos then take a look at the person only to find a long black haired, Chinese looking boy.

Boy: "You all should not be fighting this early, you know?"

Jenos: "Lin. You have no business here!"

Lin: "Neither did you. I'm taking you all to the office now. If anyone objects… who knows?"[Evil smirk]

Train, River and Jenos just got frighten and just follow him to the principal office.

Train: "Rins, Lil' Princess. I'll meet you at class later."

Eve/ Rinslet: "Alright!"

Jenos: "Rins-dear! Let's meet during class!"

Rinslet: "Yeah yeah."[Sigh]

Eve: "Lin?"

Rinslet: "Oh yeah! The paper!"

Rinslet look back at the paper.

Rinslet: "No.1…Lin Xiao Li. Class 1A. Good points… EVERYTHING!?"

Rinslet was surprised by it but immediately calm down.

Rinslet: "Well I guess that's true. Aside from being handsome, rich and smart, he has a mysterious aura that women find him attractive. I try going after him but no luck."

Eve then ask for the paper back. When she got it, she puts a big cross on Lin photo.

Rinslet: "Why did you do that?"

Eve: "Not my type."

Actually, the mysterious aura frightens her away.

Rinslet: "By the way, why did Train call you Lil' princess?"

Eve: "Don't ask!"


	8. Chapter 8

BLACK CAT 13

CHAPTER 8: A WEIRD FAMILY (part 2)

Mason: "Well, this is a surprise! I'm used to seeing Train and River here, but to think one of the members of the student council has been sent here by another member. Bwahahaha!"

Jenos: "If I may, I tried to stop them from fighting!"

River: "Really? You pack a mean wallop back then."

Jenos: "You're not helping!"

Train: "Why should we?"

Jenos: "Shut up!"

Mason: "QUIET, ALL OF YOU!"

All of them became quiet as the principal raised his voice.

Mason: "Since you all like to do hard stuff, how about you all do some hard labor after school for the whole week!?"

River: "Eh! But we have our club activity to attend!"

Train: "We have club activity?"

Jenos: "You don't, so shut up!"

Mason: "You all can do your labor and your activity! I expect that the sport field will be ready for the soccer tournament next week!"

Train: "So, basically you're using us to cut cost."

River: "How sneaky."

Jenos: "And cheap."

Mason: "Would you all like to be suspended instead?"

No one wants that, so they just accepted to clean up the sport field. When they came out of the office, they had a little chat.

Jenos: "I'm going to get Lin for this!"

River: "Come on! It looks like you're having fun back then!"

Jenos: "Well, I have to admit it was fun… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Train: "Will you all calm down? Shouting near the principal office is asking for trouble again."

Jenos: "I don't think you have the right to say that."

River: "By the way, why did you start coming early, Train?"

Train: "What are you trying to say?"

River: "Well, for the past 2 months, you always come late to class. There are even some that you skip."

Jenos: "I think I know what's going on."[Smirked]

Train: "What?"

Jenos: "Since Eve came, you've been hanging a lot around her. I even saw you walking together."

River: "Really? I thought that he's with Rins."

Jenos: "If I wasn't staying far from Rins house, I would have walk with her. But I do like to ask you not to go far with Rins."

Train: "Will you two cut it out! I'm not going after RIns and Lil'princess."

Jenos: "Don't worry! You can go far with your Lil'princess."[Smirked]

Train: "I said…"

Mason: "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING HERE!? GET BACK TO CLASS!"

Everyone quickly rush back to their classroom. When Train and Jenos reach their class, Jenos stop Train for a while.

Jenos: "Can I ask you something?"

Train: "…Fine. But make it quick."

Jenos: "What's your relationship with Rins?"

Train: "Huh?"

Jenos: "I mean, she hangs a lot with you compare to me and the other guys. And when we do hang out together, she sometimes talks about you."

Train: "I have been with Rins since elementary school. Just because we've been together for a long time doesn't mean that we're a couple."

Jenos: "… I see."

Train: "… Can I say something?"

Jenos: "Huh? Oh, go ahead."

Train: "You two should probably do something about your relationship. Dating other people while dating each other isn't something… a normal couple does."

Jenos: "It just proves that no matter what, we will be together. Someone who's not in a relationship wouldn't understand this though."

Train: "Is that so? Then let me tell you something."

Jenos: "Huh?"

Train: "There was a time where Rins went on a date with someone. However, in the end, Rins almost got hurt by him."

Train was recalling his incident with Rinslet and Simon.

Jenos: "What!? Are you serious? Why didn't she tell me?"

Train: "If you know her, then you would know that she will never say anything that'll make her friends worry, no matter how much it hurts her."

Jenos: "No way."

Train: "All I'm saying that, as her boyfriend, you should look after her at times when she's hurt or sad."

Jenos: "…"

Train: "… Let me tell you a secret."

Jenos: "… Go on."

Train: "When Rinslet was in trouble back then … I was scared."

Jenos: "…?"

Train: "I was scared that I was about to lose her. I was worried about her all the time. She suffered enough, so I don't want her to go through it again. I don't want to see that look on her face again."

Jenos: "…"

Train: "In my opinion, as a friend, I want her to live a happy and safe life. I hope you can understand that as her boyfriend."

Jenos: "… Is that so? Tell me something. If someone were to make Rins upset, what would you do?"

Train: "I'll make them apologize, even if I have to use force."

Jenos: (Huh, didn't even hesitate!)

Train: "Well, can we get back to class?"

Jenos: "You know…"

Train: "…?"

Jenos: "If there's someone to comfort Rins, I'm glad there's someone like you to be around."

Train: "I don't think someone's boyfriend would say something like that."

Jenos: "It doesn't always have to be the boyfriend."

Train: "Huh?"

Jenos: "What're you doing? Open the door."

When Train opens the door, they find that everyone was looking at them. Everyone was silent including the teacher.

Train: "Um… is it that odd that we're late?"

Jenos: "Not for you."

Eve: "Did you know that everyone can hear what you said outside just by opening the window?"

Train and Jenos became silent as they found out that everyone heard their embarrassing conversation.

Train/ Jenos: "How much did everyone heard!?"

Eve: "Everything!"

People started to talk to each other. Rinslet, however was quiet and blushing the whole time.

Teacher: "All right, enough. Back to your seats."

Train: (This is worse than principal!)

During lunch break, Train, Eve, Rinslet, Jenos and Kuro were on the rooftop having lunch.

Rinslet: "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO EMBARRASSED ME LIKE THAT!"

Train/ Jenos: "We're sorry!"[Bowing down]

Eve: "I wonder if this is what they called a love triangle."

Kuro: (In a way.)

Train: "By the way, why are you here?"

Jenos: "Well, I took your advice. So now, I'm going to have lunch with Rins-dear."

Rinslet: "You don't really have to."

Jenos: "Don't be shy, dear."

Rinslet: "I'm not shy!"

Eve: "But seriously, cleaning up the field in one week. I guess you all deserve it."

Train: "Have at least some pity!"

Eve: "Why should I?"

Jenos: "These two are getting along well."

Rinslet: "Tell me about it. It seems kind of harsh though. Do you all need any help?"

Train: "No, I think its better that we do it ourselves."

Jenos: "Besides, we can't let two suffer for our mistakes."

Rinslet: "I guess so."

Train/ Jenos: (We just don't want to risk of getting caught by the principal!)

Eve: "So Train, how long will you take for today?"

Train: "We plan to clean up the thrash first but even that'll take some time. You better go home first."

Eve: "I see."

Rinslet: "We better hurry. Class will start soon."

Kuro: (Ugh… with Jenos around, I couldn't say anything!)

When everyone finishes their lunch, they went back to class. After class, Train, River and Jenos went to the field to clean up the thrash.

Train: "If we think about it, there are a lot of thrash to pick up, aren't they?"

River: "Come on! Let's not sulk! The sooner we can complete, the sooner we can go back."

Jenos: "Huh… I actually agree with you."

River: "And when we're done, we can resume our fight!"

Jenos: "I disagree!"[Pissed]

Train: "Come on! I don't want to stay here all the time."

Jenos/ River: "Okay."

After a hard day of collecting the thrash, Train, River and Jenos became exhausted and they all pick up their stuff and ready to go home.

Jenos: "Well, see you all tomorrow."

Train: "Yeah, okay."

River: "Come early tomorrow so we can fight!"

Train/ Jenos: "NO!"

River: "Why?"

Train: "The reason that we're in this mess is because you started the fight!"

Jenos: "Now that I think about it, it's your fault!"

River: "If you want to blame someone, blame Train for missing our fight."

Train: "There is something wrong in this whole conversation!"

Everyone then walk back from school. When Train was about halfway to his home, he checked his phone.

Train: "Huh? I have a message from Eve."

Message (Eve): "I'll be waiting at the library. Pick me up when you're done."

Train then got shocked. He then quickly rushes back to the school. He then saw Eve at the school gate about to leave.

Train: "Why were you here?"

Eve: "I was waiting for you to pick me up."

Train: "I thought I told you to go home. There's no reason for you to wait for me in school."

Eve: "Well, maybe I shouldn't."

Train: "…?"

Eve: "Well, aren't we going? Or do you want to go back home alone?"

Train: "Uh… I'm coming."

They started to walk back together. Eve seems kind of mad and Train doesn't know what's making her mad. They just walked silently.


	9. Chapter 9

BLACK CAT 13

CHAPTER 9: A WEIRD FAMILY (part 3)

Train, Jenos and River have work tirelessly to clean up their field for the past 2 days. Train and Eve are still not talking to each other as Train still wonder what's bothering her.

The 4th day of their punishment, they were cutting the grass of the soccer field after their school. They cut and collected all the grass under the blazing hot sun.

River: "Ugh! This is torture!"

Jenos: "Said by the person who got us in this mess!"

River: "I said I was sorry."

Train: "Would you all stop fighting already?! I'm sweating like a pig!"

Jenos: "At least you don't stink unlike someone around here."

River: "You know it's not healthy to talk bad about yourself."

Jenos: "I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

Train: "Oh, brother!"

Jenos: "Well at least we have something good under this weather."

River: "What's that?"

Jenos: "The cheerleading squad is going to practice soon on the field. I'm going see my Rins-dear cheering for me."

Train: "That is so wrong; I don't even know what to say!"

River: "How about his brain has fried up in this weather?"

Train: "Nah, if that's the case, his brain has completely burnt out already!"

Jenos: "Ah, Rins-dear!"[Daydreaming]

Train/ River: (He's not even listening!)[Disappointed]

However, the cheerleading squad canceled their practice as it was too hot. In addition to Jenos disappointment, they were all exhausted. When dawn arrives, they decided stop and gone back home.

Train quickly went to the library instead where he met Eve with a lot of books by her side.

Train: "Did you read all that?"[Surprised]

Eve: "Yeah, I know. It's a slow day. I normally read more than these."

Train: (There's enough for a person to read for last a month already!)

Eve: "What are you doing here? You're supposed to wait outside."

Train: "We finish early today. All that's left is to prepare the soccer field and throw the thrash into the dumpster tomorrow."

Eve: "I see."

Train: "… Hey, do you want to go out somewhere during the weekend?"

Eve: "Huh?"

Train: "Well, I still haven't decided on staying with you and Sven yet. So, I thought that we could have a family dinner at least once."

Eve: "So you're saying that you want to decide on staying with us by making Sven pay for dinner."

Train: "I'm not cruel hearted. Besides, it's more of my treat."

Eve: "You… pay… with money… that you owned?"

Train: "What in the world are you picturing me about?"[Pissed]

Eve: "Doesn't matter. We should head back now."

Train: "Hey, it does matter! Wait!"

When they arrived to their house, they told Sven about the dinner and he agreed. The next day, when Train checks the bags full of grass, the bags were broken and the grass were scattered everywhere.

Train: "Wha-What happened here?!"

Eve: "Doesn't look like a person doing. It has teeth marks. Looks like some dogs or something ripped it apart and the wind blew the grass."

Train: "Well, there was a huge gust last night. Oh, all that hard work for nothing!"

Eve: "… Do you need any help?"

Train: "Nah, I'll just tell River and Jenos to sweep the whole grass again later and throw it since the garbage truck is coming today. We'll do the last part during the weekend."

Eve: "Oh…"

Train: "Don't worry! I'll work hard to get it done! Then, we can have the dinner at night! Cheer up!"

Eve: "I was wondering. Why are you trying so hard just for a family dinner? You didn't want to join the family."

Train: "… Well, I guess even if it's only one dinner, I think a family dinner with Sven and you are something I want at least, even if you do have a temper!"

And then Eve kicks Train right in the knee.

Train: "Eeeouch! Why did you do that for?"

Eve: "If you don't know what you say, you're not going to have a family on your own!"

Train: "Ugh!"

Eve: (But still… I thought you don't want to have a family. I guess I overreacted back then.)

Train: "What is it?"

Eve: "Nothing. Hey, is that River over there?"

Train: "Oh. I guess I better tell him about the plan now. See you in class. Ow… my leg."

Train left quickly to talk to River. Just as Train left, Rinslet arrives.

Rinslet: "Hi, Eve. Hey, Train!"

Train just waves his hand in the air when he saw Rinslet and goes back to River.

Rinslet: "Uh… why is he in such a rush for?"

Eve: "If you look at the field, you see why."

Rinslet: "Oh… but still that's no way to treat a lady."

Eve: "Do you expect him to be a gentleman?"

Rinslet: "Ha. You're right. So has he agrees with staying with you?"

Eve: "No. He keeps saying he wants to stay back at the orphanage."

Rinslet: "I wonder why. He's the only one left there. Plus, the head there is getting old. Even if he goes back, he can't stay there for long anyway."

Kuro: "He has his reasons."

Eve/ Rinslet: "Huh?"

Kuro: "I'm not sure but I guess it's an after-war effect."

Eve: "What do you mean by that?"

Kuro: "He mixes with the children at the orphanage like they were his family. Seeing them go probably makes him feel lonely. Even if he sees some of them, he can't be with them forever."

Eve: "Is that how he feels?

Rinslet: "Is it also the reason why he hasn't been adopted yet?"

Kuro: "No. His attitude, past and his 'scary aura' drive them away. He's been alone thanks to his powers."

Rinslet: "But he's can choose to have a family now, so why?"

Kuro: "I have no idea. Either he's stubborn or… he has other reasons?"

Rinslet: "Train… … … Bwahh! When did you appear!?"

Kuro: "We were talking just now!"

Rinslet: "You can't just walk in and be in the conversation like that!"

Eve: "Why he can't?"

Rinslet: "Because… because… umm…"

Eve/ Kuro: "You really got a problem!"

Rinslet: "Am I the only one who finds it strange!?"

When school ends, Train, Jenos and River wanted to finish the field. However, a heavy rain ruined the whole plan. They couldn't do anything until the rain lets up. Everyone had to go back in their parent's car as the weather doesn't seem it will let up.

Train: "Ugh… I hate rain!"

Eve: "You're starting to sound like a cat!"

Train: "Shut up!"

Sven: "That's no way to talk to a lady!"

Train: "Sorry."

Sven: "So what're you going to do? The principal expected it to be ready by Monday."

Train: "We all have decided to finish it by tomorrow!"

Sven: "How long will that take?"

Train: "Don't worry! We'll finish it!"

Eve: "…"

On Saturday, Train, Jenos and River went to the field early in the morning. The grass was still wet due to the rain.

Jenos: "Should we have waited till sun arrives?"

River: "You don't want sun. You don't want rain. Now you want sun. What's wrong with you?"

Jenos: "You do realize this is also affecting you!"[Pissed]

Train: "Even if it will be harder to sweep the leaves, we have no choice. Let's just get this over with!"

Eve: "You sure know how to give a pep talk!"[Sarcasm]

Train: "Huh! Eve?"

Looking around he realized that everyone was here.

Train: "Rins, Sven, everyone. What you all doing here?"

Rinslet: "Is that anyway to talk to someone who's willing to help you?"

Sven: "Well, I can't let my son handle all these mess now."

Train: "Are you suppose to be here anyway?"

Jenos: "Rins-dear! You came to help me, didn't you?"

Rinslet: "Well, in a way."

Jenos: "But why are you here, Lin?"

Lin: "Ha. Seeing you cleaning up by yourself is more fun than watching TV but I can't let the school suffer because of your indelicate work. So, I'm helping you all."

Jenos: "Huh. I feel grateful but mostly insulted!"

River: "Alright! Now, we can finish the field in no time!"

Silphy: "As always, a happy-go-lucky person!"

Kevin: "Well, having someone like him will cheer us on."

Silphy: "I guess it's not too bad!"

Eve took out the paper and crossed out Kevin picture.

Rinslet: (Why did she just cross out Kevin when he just appeared?)[Sweatdrop]

Train: "But why are you here, Woody?"

Woody: "Come on! Can't a brother help a fellow brother out?"

Train: "Humph… I guess so."[Smiling]

Sven: "All right! Let's get to work!"

Everyone then go to work on cleaning up the field. Although it was hard, everyone didn't care about it as everyone was having fun and goofing around sometimes.

During that time, Train and Eve were cleaning a part of the field together.

Train: "So, was this your idea?"

Eve: "What do you mean?"

Train: "Come one. Suddenly, everyone was willing to help around when they don't have to. I figured that you might have something to do with this."

Eve: "… You really are an idiot."

Train: "Huh?!"

Eve: "I couldn't have contacted most of them. Sure I I don't need to but…"

Train: "…"

Eve: "Don't you realize that you have friends are willing to help you and be there when you need them?"

Train: "I… Of course I know that but…"

Eve: "Even if you want to be alone, aren't you at least happy when you're around with them?"

Train look back at the others as everyone was smiling though sweating. It made him smiled a bit.

Eve: "If you still don't want to be a part of this family, that's fine but… at least don't forget about us. And don't let your past affect you that much"

Train became stunned after hearing that. He remembers his past when he was smiling while playing with his parents before the war started. He then speak out once he cleared out his mind.

Train: "You know…"

Eve: "?"

Train: "I might have gotten too used to being alone or something like that… but I guess being with others is more fun."

Eve: "Well, becoming melancholia is a common thing that happens from war."

Train: (Huh? Is she actually doing this because she knows? And also, what's melancholia?)

Eve: "It means being depressed."

Train: "… Stop reading my mind!"[Sweatdrop]

Eve: "You're not the only one who suffered during the war. That's why you should remember that you're not alone. Orphanage, school, even the people around can give you support if you're willing to open up."

Train: "…"

Eve: "So…"

Train: "Enough! I made up my mind!"

Eve: "…"

Train: "Is your offer still open?"

Eve: "Huh?"

Train: "Even though it's a bit weird, you and Sven actually… made me happy. So since it has come to this, I want to be a part of this family."

Eve: "Humph. You still have 1 day left."

Train: "Hey, I said I made up my mind."

Eve: "I don't mind at all."[Smile]

Train blush when he look at Eve face when she smiled. He just quickly went to back to work.

Eve: "By the way, we might as well invite everyone here to dinner."

Train: "Huh, well I… Huh! Do you how much it'll cost me?"

Eve: "You did say it was your treat."

Train: "That was when it was the 3 of us."

Sven: "Don't worry! I'll pay."

Train: "Bwahh! When did you sneak up on us?"

Sven: "When I heard you agree to be family."

Eve: "He can't sneak up?"

Train: "At least let us know you're here and want to say something!"

Eve: "At least you're better than Rins?"

Train: "Huh? Anyway, you'll pay?"

Sven: "Yes, for the others. You'll pay for our meals."

Train: "Huh! Shouldn't you pay the rest as well?"

Sven: "I wanted to but hearing you stop Eve from talking just now was ungentlemanly. Consider it as your punishment."

Train: "Huh!? That's not… It's just… I don't know what to say!"

Everyone smile and laugh as Train become stressed out.

By Monday, Train had officially become a part of the family. The orphanage was then shut down and sold. The head was sent to the retirement home. Train promised to visit her sometimes.

Sven: "Well, you both better hurry off to school. Need a lift?"

Eve: "I think we'll both walk."

Train: "Yeah. It's healthier and the school starts in 30 minutes only."

Sven: "Okay. Be safe."

Eve: (Don't want to ride in an old car, right?)

Train: (More like ancient and broken down! Why is he still keeping that?)

Train and Eve just smiled at each other as they walk.

A Weird Family – COMPLETE


	10. Crossover 1

BLACK CAT 13

CROSSOVER 1: DYING WILL

Train: "Man, do we really have to take this road?"

Kuro: "No choice. This is the quickest route."

Train: "Tch… The moment I finished a sweeper job, I have to go to school. Just my luck!"

Just then, Train accidently stepped on something and fell.

Kuro: "What's this? A bullet?"

Train: "Owowow… What's a bullet doing around an area like this?"

Kuro: "Hmmm… This area is not exactly a crime area. And judging by the look of it, it looks like a toy."

Train: "Oh… a toy bullet?"

Kuro: "But what amazes me more is that you can trip on something like this!"

Train: "Shut up!"

Kuro: "Well, it looks different from a ordinary bullet. There's even a silly picture on it."

Train: "Anyway, give me that!"

Train swiped the bullet from Kuro.

Kuro: "What do you think you're doing?"

Train: "Letting off some steam. This bullet pisses me off! Hades!"

Hades was summoned on to his hand. He then loaded the bullet in it.

Kuro: "So what you gonna shoot?"

Train: "Umm… It's boring in the sky and I wouldn't shoot innocence people even with a toy."

Kuro: (You say that even though you try to shoot me with a water gun!"

Train: "Ahh! Look there!"

Train was pointing at a wanted poster of a criminal about 2 meters away.

Kuro: "You're not seriously going to shoot?"

Train: "Come on! No one's around at this time and it will be over in a second!"

Kuro try to stop but Train had pulled the trigger.

Just then, a boy suddenly appears around the poster.

Boy: "I got it! I got it! I'm running as fast as I can!"

Train: "Oh no! HEY, GET OUT OF THERE!"

As the boy just only noticed, it was too late. The bullet had hit him in the forehead. Both Train and Kuro become pale white as they killed someone. They quickly rush to the boy to help him.

Train: "HEY, WAKE UP! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Kuro: "This is bad! My partner is going to jail!"

Train: "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

Kuro: "I'M A CAT! WHAT CAN I DO?"

Then suddenly, the boy clothes started to become bigger. It had become bigger and bigger until the clothes nearly ripped out. Both Train and Kuro are getting frighten about it.

Train: "Uhh… Kuro."

Kuro: "Yes?"

Train: "You sure that was a toy bullet?"

Kuro: "I tried to stop you because I wasn't."

And then, the boy's body got ripped apart, frightening Train and Kuro till they scream. However, the same boy came out from the body in his underpants with flame on his forehead and said

Boy: "REBORN!"

Train and Kuro became more panicked yet confused at the same time.

Boy: "GET TO SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL! RYAGGGHHHH!"

Train and Kuro became completely silent after he left. And then a baby with a suit and a hat with a lizard on top came by.

Baby: "Ciaossu. Excuse me but where did you get that bullet?"

Train and Kuro started to come back to the real world.

Train: "Uhhh… It was on the ground."

Baby: "Hmm… Oh well! At least he'll get to school on time. He should be okay without clothes but he still needs his school books. Ciao."

As the baby took the bag and left, Train and Kuro just became speechless. Both of them were in synch during that time.

Train/ Kuro: (What the hell just happened!?)

Dying Will – COMPLETE

Train: "THAT'S IT!?"


	11. Chapter 10: Goodbye, Rinslet

BLACK CAT 13

CHAPTER 10: GOODBYE, RINSLET (part 1)

In the evening, at Rinslet apartment, a man and a woman were to talking Rinslet. Rinslet seems to be furious when she talks back.

The next morning, at school, during lunch break, Train, Eve, River and Jenos are having lunch together. Kuro was just next to them, talking to some cats.

Eve: "Ugh!"

Train: "What's wrong?"

Eve: "This sandwich taste horrible!"

River: "Really? That tuna sandwich happens to be my favorite."

Jenos: "Not everyone will have the same taste."

Train: "But still, you complain every meal you don't like. You really are a Lil'princess."

Eve: "Watch it!"

River: "If you don't want it, let's trade lunch."

Eve: "No!"

River: "Why not?"

Jenos: "She already took a bite out of that sandwich. It's just plain weird since you're not a couple."

Train: "Also, you finished your lunch already!"

River: "Oops, guess I did!"

Eve: "I can handle this. It's not like it will kill me."

Train: "Then I guess you don't mind eating while giving a face like you're about to vomit. It's like watching a princess being normal."

Eve immediately threw her sandwich at Train's face, making a mess around him. Everyone just laugh when the cats try to eat from him.

Jenos: "By the way, where's Rins? She wasn't in class today."

River: "Really? I thought she came to school today."

Train: "I don't know. In fact, why do you think I know where she is?"[Getting the tuna off]

Jenos: "Umm… because you hang out with her most of the time."

River: "Now that I think about it, didn't you hang out with her before you came to this school?"

Train: "Yeah, what about it?"

River: "We're just curious on how you two met. Tell us."

Train: "Why should I? It's nothing interesting."

Jenos: "But other than girls, she never really talks with guys for at least three days. It's always date, and then dumped."

Eve: "Can't imagine her dating Train for money or looks."

Train: "Shut it!"

Eve: "But seriously, why would she hang out with you?"

Train: "I get the feeling you just love pissing me off."

Eve smirked while Train just got more pissed.

River: "At least tell us why she doing all this."

Train: "Will you all just let it go!? It's not something we can easily discuss."

Jenos: "Why not?"

Train: "It's just that… I don't know! She never told me!"

Then, the school bell ring, telling everyone to go back to class. As they walk back to class, everyone just went back to their usual ways. It seems that everyone believed him, all except one."

Eve: (He's bluffing.)

During the whole class, there was only one seat empty. It didn't really bother anyone except a few. Train knows that though Rins sort of have a bad reputation, she wasn't one that ditch class.

Train: (She's probably sick. Maybe she just went back home. I'll visit her after school.)

After school ends, Train was on his way to Rins apartment. However, he was not alone.

Train: "Why are you two following me?"

Eve: "I'm not. I'm just visiting Rins. I just don't know where."

Train: "That's still following!"

Kuro: "Come on. We're all friends. There's no reason for all of us to go separately."

Train: "I guess."

Kuro: "…Unless…"

Eve: "…"

The silent just made Train uncomfortable. It's even worse when the two stare at Train with pitiful look.

Train: "Stop with the awkward silent!"

Eve: "I'm just looking out for Rins, that's all."

Train: "I still think you love pissing me off!"

Eve smirked.

Train: "By the way, Kuro. How come there's no bounty yet? I've been waiting for so long."

Kuro: "You think it's easy for a cat to just find a bounty that easy."

Eve: "How Train doesn't pick up himself?"

Kuro: "You need a license to legally accept these jobs. And he can't go into tavern because he's young."

Eve: "So you have a license."

Kuro: "No, I'm a cat! Who gives license to a cat?"

Train: "How ridiculous!"

Eve just remain quiet as she was confused and just got insulted by a cat.

When they arrived at Rins apartment, they were shocked. The entrance was packed with boxes. Train ring the doorbell, waiting for someone to come. Rins come opening the door, surprised to see the two… or three at their doorstep.

Rinslet: "Hi guys. What are you all doing here?"

Eve: "You didn't come to school, so we came to check up on you."

Rinslet: "Oh… how nice."

Eve: "And we had to drag Train along."

Train was shocked at first.

Train: "Really? You had to lie to make yourself look good?"

Eve: "Nah! I just want to make you look bad."

Train got even more shocked.

Eve: "It is fun to piss you off!"

After being pissed a lot, Train wanted to argue with Eve but seeing everyone around him laughing made him forget about it.

Rinslet: "I'm so going to miss you guys."

Train/ Eve/ Kuro: "Yeah! Wait, what?"

Rinslet: "Yeah, I'm moving to France."

Train: "Wha… wh… why?"

Rinslet: "My aunty just got engaged yesterday. His job has been transferred to France. They want me to follow them."

Train: "Your aunty that you been living with and taught you all those tricks?"

Eve: "What tricks?"

Train: "Tricking guys around."

Eve: "That would explain a lot."

Rinslet: "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you guys but…"

Train: "We understand. Don't worry. So when do you have to leave?"

Rinslet: "About four days from now."

Kuro: "So you're going to be okay there?"

Rinslet: "Yeah, I will. Don't worry. Wow, I still can't get over of talking to a cat."

Train: "Yeah. Hey, I heard you came to school. Did you…"

Rinslet: "Yup, I've sent my letter. Unless I'm staying, I've got a week till I'm no longer a student."

Eve: "…"

Train: "We'll miss seeing you around."

Rinslet: "Thanks."

Train: "Why don't we all hang out before you leave? Just the four of us."

Rinslet: "The four of us?"

Kuro: "Hey!"

Train: "We can include Jenos in."

Kuro: "Why do I have the feeling you forgot about me too!?"

Rinslet: "Oh… I don't think that's a good idea."

Train: "Why not?"

Rinslet: "I just broke up with him."

Everyone just stood silent.


	12. Chapter 11

BLACK CAT 13

CHAPTER 11: GOODBYE, RINSLET (part 2)

In a park nearby the school, Train was waiting for the rest to come. He was with Kuro so he had someone to talk to.

Train: "I really don't know how I feel about talking to a cat in public!"

Kuro: "Don't be so down! It's not like anyone else can hear me. My power allows me to choose those I want to speak to."

Train: "That's not the point! But now that I think about it, why haven't you talked to me in public before?"

Kuro: "I don't feel like it. Whenever I talk to Rins about the whole Tao thing, I can tell that she doesn't like how I speak so long. I mean, I haven't got the chance to talk to another human before but now they're just avoiding me. They're…"

Train: "You're doing it again!"

Kuro: "Even you!" [Crying]

Train: "Hey, I picked you up since the day I found you and you didn't really talk much at all back then. I'm just used to you. That's all."

Kuro: "That's true!"

Train: "Give them more time. I'm sure they'll enjoy hanging out with you… I think."

Kuro: "Humph. Anyone who can stand you can easily stand me."

Train: "I'm not agreeing that. Still, why the hell are they taking so long!? I feel as though people are staring at me like I'm a weirdo!"

Kuro: "Because I'm a cat?"

Train: "In a way. Damn that Eve. Even if I can't get along with her, at least I have someone to talk to."

He's recalling when he was about to leave the house.

Train: "Eve! You're coming?"

Eve: "Go without me. I don't want to walk side-by-side with you while dressing all pretty like we're a couple."

Train: "I don't like it either, but you don't have to put it so bluntly! Couldn't you just said that you're not ready so I can go ahead first?"

Eve: "Why? I look good already and I'm just speaking the truth."

Train just got pissed.

Train: "Argh! If that's how you want it, I'll go ahead first!"

Train left the house which brings back to where he is now.

Kuro: "Couldn't you just say that you don't want to be lonely?"

Train: "Like hell I'll say that!"

As they were arguing, Rinslet just arrived.

Rinslet: "Sorry that I'm late!"

Train: "Oh, hey Rins."

Rinslet: "Where's Eve?"

Train: "Don't ask me!"

And then his phone got a message. Train picked it up and see that it was from Eve.

Eve: "Enjoy your last date with Rins."

Train: "That girl!"

Rinslet: "What's wrong?"

Train: "It's nothing. Eve just got something urgent to do."

Rinslet: "Oh…"

Train: "But she said she'll make up for it someday."

Rinslet: "Yeah, I guess so."

Kuro: (So that's what going on.)

Train: "Is something the matter, Kuro?"

Kuro: "No, I just thought I go back and search for bounties."

Train: "Alright. Take care."

Rinslet: "See you, Kuro." (Wait! Did I just talk casually to a cat in public?)

Then Kuro left, leaving the two of them alone.

Train: "So where do you want to go first?"

Rinslet: "Let's go to a café to discuss."

Train: "Sounds good."

The two of them left to a café. Meanwhile, at Eve house.

Sven: "Well, I'm off to work. Eve, you're going out, right!"

Eve: "No. Something came up." [Reading a book]

Sven: "Oh… I'd hang out with you but there's this case that might be difficult to handle if I don't do it soon."

Eve: "What case is that?"

Sven: "I'm not supposed to tell you but… there's a guy that's been going around stealing money from women without getting caught once."

Eve: "Oh, I see… Wait! What?"

Back to Train and Rinslet, they were still deciding where to go at the café.

Train: "I will not go to there! Women will think I'm a stalker!"

Rinslet: "Well, it's better than your arcade plan! Seriously, who takes a girl to a date in an arcade?"

Train: "(Sigh) Oh miss, more milk please!"

Rinslet: You know that just makes you sound like a pervert!"

Train: "How so?"

Rinslet: (Sigh)

They decided to take a stroll around the park first.

Train: "Don't you just enjoy walking around park?"

Rinslet: "No, not at all."

Train: "What's with you? I thought you wanted an outing."

Rinslet: "When I said that, I meant somewhere more city-like like the mall."

Train: "And you complained about my arcade idea?"

Rinslet: "Shut up!"

Then, they went to a cinema.

Train: "I want to watch 'Bloody Campsite'."

Rinslet: "No, I hate horror movies. Besides, that's R-rated. Let's watch 'My Lovely Night'."

Train: "Romantic movies make me sleepy."

Rinslet: "Isn't the whole point to take a girl out is to be romantic?"

Train: "Not when you're with me."

Rinslet: "I swear. You'll never get a girl."

After deciding, they went to buy snacks for the movie.

Rinslet: "You're not buying a hot dog. It stinks."

Train: "Fine."

Rinslet: "… How weird is it that you can agree that easily?"

Train: "Shut up!"

Finally, they went to the theater room with a large tub of popcorn and two sodas to watch a comedy adventure movie called 'Bunny vs. Magician'.

Train: "Turn off your phone."

Rinslet: "I can just silence it."

Train: "Last time you did that, you answer your phone when it was vibrating. Worst of all, we got kicked out because you were talking too loudly!"

Rinslet: "Heh heh. You still remember that?"

Train: "Of course!"

Rinslet: (Smile)

After the movie, they're on their way to their favorite yet slightly expensive restaurant to eat 'okonomiyaki'.

Rinslet: "I can't believe you're still laughing."

Train: "Sorry. I'd just remember a really funny scene. You remember when he…"

Rinslet: "Yeah, I remember that part! That was hilarious!"

When they arrive, they enjoy a nice dinner together.

Rinslet: "I swear! You are addicted to seafood!"

Train: "They're my favorite! Oh miss, more…"

Rinslet: "Let me order it this time!"

Train: "What's wrong with that?"

Rinslet: "Did you forget that we just got kicked out from the café because of you?"

Train: "Oh yeah. Haha…"

And after their dinner, they head straight to… actually they're just strolling around.

Train: "So where should we go next?"

Rinslet: "I don't know. There's not much to do around here now."

Train: "Why don't we just walk in the mall you always go to?"

Rinslet: "Eh, really?"

Train: "Might as well. It's better than walking around doing nothing."

Rinslet: "Okay, and then maybe we can go to the arcade."

Train: "Um… sure. The arcade there isn't so crowded."

Rinslet: "Okay, let's go!"


	13. Chapter 12

BLACK CAT 13

CHAPTER 12: GOODBYE, RINSLET (part 3)

After their 'date' or whatever, they went to a spot to cool down.

Train: "Boy, am I tired!"

Rinslet: "I can't remember the last time when you were this happy."

Train: "Shut up! It's not like I do this every day like you."

Rinslet: "To tell you the truth, I don't think I had this much fun."

Train: "Not even with Jenos?"

Rinslet: "Then I guess this comes in second then."

Train: "Thought so. You preferred expensive date anyway."

Rinslet: "True, but… today's special to me anyway."

Train: "W-Whatever."[Blushing]

Train quickly went to a vending machine which is just right next them and got them some drinks.

Train: "Here."

Rinslet: "Eh, milk again? You really are addicted to them!"

Train: "Shut up! They're really good for health and they're tasty."

Rinslet: "Yeah but I don't think anyone would drink as much as you do."

Train: "It's not like it's going to kill me."

Rinslet: "Oh well. Speaking of which…"

She remembers the time Train had to faced Simon and Eve and went through a lot since then. She kept quiet about it all this time because she didn't know how to ask. But now, it's different.

Rinslet: "How's your sweeping business going?"

Train: "Its Sweeper business… and it's terrible!"

Rinslet: "Huh?"

Train: "Simon was the last person I captured and there was not much money in it."

Rinslet: "Now that I think about it, you have been acting normal lately."

Train: "Eh?"[Giving off a dark aura]

Rinslet: "Never mind that. Wasn't Kuro was helping with… um…."

Train: "Finding the Eraser bounties? Apparently, there a Royal Sweeper group located in this area."

Rinslet: "So?"

Train: "Meaning they get details faster and have better support from the government. This makes them easier to capture Erasers and make my life difficult."

Rinslet: "Oh!"

Although Train was depressed about this, Rinslet was actually kind of happy since he doesn't have to handle dangerous missions.

Rinslet: "Why don't you quit being a Sweeper?"

Train: "Huh?"

Rinslet: "Since there's trouble with your job and you're living with a family now, wouldn't it be better to enjoy a normal school life."

Train: "Huh. I never really thought about it."

Rinslet: (Thank goodness!)

Train: "But no!"

Rinslet: "Huh!"

Train: "I'm not going to let a few government dogs get in my way."

Rinslet: "But…"

Train: "Also, I don't want to burden Sven, so I'm trying to earn as much money for my future."

Rinslet: (You spend them in arcade and gamble, you moron!)

Train: "However, I don't think I can ever have a normal life."

Rinslet: "W…Why?"

Train: "Let's just say it's all in the past."

Rinslet: "The past, huh?"

Rinslet remembers the time when she met Train. It was back when they were in elementary school after the war ended.

Rinslet: "Hey, do you remember when we first met?"

Train: "Huh? Oh yeah, I remember. Why?"

Rinslet: "Back then, you're much worse than you are now. You gave a look that made all the kids run away. When kids picked on you, you immediately beat them and get sent to the principal."

Train: "Hey, I was a kid! Besides, you're no better either, being all flirty and getting all the boys to follow you. Now you're… well, much worse."

Rinslet: "Hey! It's that the thanks I get for stepping up for you!?"

Train: "Don't you mean the other way around? I remember clearly that you went behind my back when those kids tried to gang up on you because of a lie you told them."

Rinslet: "Well, I… I was the only one in school who actually talks to you! When you had trouble with studies, I was there to guide you!"

Train: "No offense but that just sounds lame."

Rinslet: "How about this? I have friends because I'm cute, beautiful and friendly while you're scary and repulsive."

Train: "Oh, you think you're better than me, coward!?"

Rinslet: "In every way which is worth it, yeah dummy!"

Both of them were giving an angry stare at each other but then, they started to laugh.

Train: "Ha ha. I'm going to miss that tantrum of yours."

Rinslet: "Ha. I won't be able to forget that… personality of yours."

Train: "Yeah, I guess so."

They stood silent for a while. No matter what, they knew that it is difficult to see your friends leave.

Rinslet: "Hey, if I didn't have to move, is it possible for us…"

Train: "Huh?"

Rinslet: "…Never mind."

Train: "… Why don't we go back already?"

Rinslet: "…Sure."

Rinslet place was about 3 stations away by train. As they were on their way back, they didn't talk much. When they reached their place, Train was surprised at a car parked just outside.

Rinslet: "What's wrong?"

Train: "This car. It belongs to Sven."

Rinslet: "Eh?"

They rushed all the way to Rinslet apartment, only to be shocked at what they saw.

Sven: "Oh, it's you two. Had fun together?"

Train: "Sven and Eve? What are you guys doing?"

Sven: "Well… it's an interrogation."

Rinslet: "In… Interrogation? What did my aunty do?"

Aunty: "Rinslet."

Eve was just sitting there quietly eating a cake.

Sven: "It's nothing like that. You nearly got caught in a crime if it wasn't for Eve."

Train/ Rinslet: "Eh?"

Sven: "The man she was about to marry is a criminal that steals money through marriage and sells the woman in the black market. There were already 7 cases of this."

Aunty: "And I thought he was a pure innocent man."

Sven: "He's already been captured this afternoon. In the end, it was proven that he was the criminal. Good thing we came in time."

Rinslet was surprised about this. She nearly became a victim of a crime. Train was sort of glad of Sven and Eve for being able to do all this.

Rinslet: "So we don't have to go to France?"

Aunty: "Sadly, not."

Rinslet: "Thank goodness."

Train: "So, why are you all still here if he's captured?"

Sven: "Well, there are two reasons for that."

Train: "What's that?"

Sven: "I need further info for court so we can put him behind bars for good and…"

Train and Rinslet were kind of curious as Sven took longer to say the second reason.

Sven: "I'm trying to convince your Aunt Serin to stop with her 'job' so I don't have to put her behind bars as well."

Train and Rinslet then became as white as a ghost when hearing that.

Rinslet: "Ehh!? Why?"

Sven: "There were cases where men met a woman and… to put it simply, they lost a lot of money because of her."

Train: "Huh?"

Serin: "Oh come on. A strong respectful man like you can overlook a sinful woman like me."[Flirting]

Sven: "I'm a gentleman and a detective. There is no way I would fall for your tricks, especially not in front of children. I'm doing this to make sure there are no ill feelings if anything happens."

Serin: "You talk as if I'm a bad woman. So what can I do for you to completely forget about it?"[You can guess what she's trying to say.]

Sven: "Ma'am! Please be serious!"

Serin: "I am."

Train: "Rins."

Rinslet: "Yeah?"

Train: "I've always wondered. What does your aunty do for a living?"

She didn't answer. In fact, everyone just became silent. Serin was just giving a smile. Sven was giving a nauseous face because he didn't want to explain. Eve face was red because she kind of knew. Rinslet, in the end just said this.

Rinslet: "It's …a secret."

But Train already had an idea, and he didn't like it. He just gave the same face Sven made.

At the same time, Eve looked at Rinslet in the eye. Both of them gave a smile towards each other. There was a reason why Eve didn't go with them. It happened before she was about to leave with Train.

Eve: "Huh? A message from Rinslet."

Rinslet: "Hey, is it okay that I go out with Train alone? I want to hang out with you but I feel that I need to do this. I hope you understand. I'll make it up to you next time."

The next morning, at the entrance of the school, Rinslet was waiting there until she saw Train and Eve coming by.

Rinslet: "You're late!"

Train: "Sorry. Lil' princess here took too long to get ready."

Eve: "It's a girl's thing. A barbarian like you will never understand."

Rinslet: "That's right! You got to be patient!"

Train: "You're the one who complained!"

Rinslet laughs as she gets to continue her life with Train and Eve. Meanwhile, somewhere around the school, Jenos was looking at them through the window until he was approached by Sephiria.

Sephiria: "Now that Rinslet is not leaving, you can carry on your mission."

She was showing a card in her hand. It was a credit card, the one that Jenos loaned to Rinslet for her shopping.

Jenos: "I don't think I need that anymore."

Sephiria: "Hum?"

Jenos: "Knowing her, I'll probably just get dumped again if I go back to her. Plus, I managed to get closer to Train so there's no need for that. I'd rather play my cards right than gamble it all away."

Sephiria: "I see. Then, there's no need to get her involved further."

Jenos: "But still, she spends too much with that card. Even though we have plenty, are you okay with this?"

Sephiria: "… Nothing is more valuable than peace. I was prepared to lose all the money just for this."

Jenos: "Is he really that dangerous?"

She paused for a while as she went to the window to look down on the trio.

Sephiria: "Even if you ignored a small seed, it can still grow into a tree bigger and stronger than us. We humans are no different and 'Black Cat' is no exception. Be sure to properly look after him. I don't another 'Death God' in this era."

Jenos: "… Fine."

Goodbye, Rinslet – COMPLETE


	14. Chapter 13 Team or Rival?

BLACK CAT 13

CHAPTER 13: TEAM OR RIVAL? (part 1)

It's just another day at Sven's house.

Train: "You know what your problem is! Being too snobbish!"

Eve: "What's the matter? Being a child that you can't admit defeat."

Sven: (Yup, just another day!) [Reading his newspaper quietly.]

Train: "There is no way you can beat me. You must have cheated."

Eve: "Like I need to cheat for the likes of you."

Kuro: "Why in the world are they fighting over a game?"

Sven: "It's youth. They'll get over it."

Eve: "Just face it! There are things that I'm better than you are."

Train: "You only started to play video games an hour ago!"

Eve: "That's because you suck!"

Train: "Arghh!"

Sven: "Settle down! It's only a game!"

Eve: "Yeah!"

Train: "I don't need to take this!"

Sven: "Where are you going?"

Train: "The kitchen!"

Sven: [Sigh]

Eve: "What a child!"

Sven: "Even if you beat him, there's no need to make him angrier."

Eve: "It's only a game. What's the big deal?"

Sven: "Even words can hurt people. Train played video games longer than you so he just feels a bit annoyed."

Eve: "Another thing that I'm better than him. I'm way more matured."

A few minutes later, Sven, Eve and Kuro went into the kitchen to look for Train and make Eve apologized even if she doesn't really meant it.

Sven: "Hey, Train! Eve… What are you doing?"

Train: "Eating rice ball. What else?"

Sven: "You should have told me. I would have made a better rice ball."

But when Sven took a piece and ate it, he was so surprised.

Sven: "This… this is good. No, it's even better than mine."

Train: "Really? I never had a passion for cooking."

Kuro: "Well, you do help a lot in the kitchen back in the orphanage. All of my meals feels like A-class."

Train: "I just learn how to use cheap varieties taste good. It's surprisingly easy. You just…"

Sven was amazed about Train able to cook but his expression change when he sensed an urge to kill nearby him. When he looked around, he saw Eve covered in dark aura while holding one of Train rice ball. She took a bite out of it.

Eve: "It's good."

Though she said that, the dark aura becomes darker and thicker.

Sven: "Um… Eve. Remember, you're matured. You can't get mad at this easily."

Eve didn't listen. She just slowly walk towards the counter as if she was about to cook.

Sven: "Train, you better get out of here."

Train: "Huh?"

Sven: "Trust me. I can handle this. Just run and don't look back."

Train: "I don't understand."

Let's just speed things up to next day in school before class begin.

Rinslet: "You okay, Train? You look like a ghost."

Train: "Nothing. I just found out the scariest thing about lil'princess."

Rinslet: "Speaking of Eve, she looks mad. Did you bully her?"

Train: "More like the other way around."

Eve: "Shut up!"

Train: "It's your fault for acting like a child."

Eve: "I'm a child? You're the one sulking over a video game."

Train: "Well, at least I'm not trying to kill someone… ugh…" [Holding his stomach]

Eve: "All I did was make a rice ball. There's nothing wrong with that.

Train: "It is when you try to force it down my throat. While we're on the subject, how on earth was that a rice ball!? It looked like mud if you count the horrible smell."

Rinslet: "What did it look like?"

Train: "It was dark, slimy and… urph…"

And then the teacher enters the classroom.

Teacher: "Everyone. Take your seats and get ready to solve these problems."

Train: "Sir, can I go to the toilet?"

Teacher: "Do you think I would fall for a trick like this again? Going to the toilet and coming back when class ended."

Train: "But this is an emergency."

Teacher: "If you want to go, then solve at least one problem on the blackboard. You should be able to solve this if you had revised yesterdays work."

This was hard on Train as he did not revise his work. He ended up suffering in two ways. During lunch period, it was quite an uncomfortable atmosphere at the rooftop.

Rinslet: "Why are you here?"

Jenos: "What? I can't hang out with you guys?"

Rinslet: "I believed the rules of breaking up are to not see each other for a while."

Jenos: "Oh, don't be such hothead. We're not dating but that doesn't mean we can't hang out. Besides, would you rather be alone in this?"

He had a point. Train and Eve are not talking to each other. If they did, they just argue about it. Rinslet easily accepts it.

Jenos: "So why are they fighting?"

Rinslet: "Let's see. Eve beat Train in video games and Train beat Eve in cooking."

Train: "We're not fighting over that. We're fighting because she can't admit that I'm better than her."

Eve: "Excuse me. Who got the highest score and the lowest score in the class from last exam?"

It was obvious.

Train: "Ha! Marks don't matter. I'm a better athlete than everyone in this school while you can't even do hoops."

Jenos: "I don't think there's a reason for a girl to be good at sports."

Rinslet: "And why's that?"[Pissed]

Jenos: "N-Nothing!"[Scared]

Eve: "All right, that's it! I challenge you to a match!"

Train: "Fine! And to be fair, let's let Rins decide the challenge."

Rinslet: "M-Me!?"

Train/ Eve: "Yeah, name it!"

Rinslet hesitated from their sudden 'request'. Who wouldn't?

Rinslet: "Well, it should be something you're both equally good at… okay, this is a though one."

Jenos: "They're good at something. Just not at the same thing. Do you two have to be so different?"

Train: "Ugh. Fine! Tomorrow, after school, Rins will decide the match and we'll see who is better?"

Eve: "Fine!"

And the pressure on Rinslet just increased.

Jenos: "Looks like you're having fun! Haha!"

And a loud spank echoes throughout the school.

After school ended, Train and Eve walk back silently and angrily, either staring coldly or looking away from each other. When they reached back home…

Sven: "Oh, you two are back. And still annoyed at each other…"

Kuro: "Will this be a bad time to show them?"

Sven: "Shh!"

Train/ Eve: "Tell us what?"

Sven wanted to hide it but they 'insist'.

Sven: "I thought I wanted to bring you two to catch a criminal. He's not a Tao user but he is dangerous. I'm hoping that this will train you two to work together and… are you two listening?"

They weren't. The moment Sven talked about the criminal, these two were grinning at each other and had the exact same thought.

Train/ Eve: (The match is on!)

Meanwhile, Rinslet is getting a headache trying to think of a match.


	15. Chapter 14

BLACK CAT 13

CHAPTER 14: TEAM OR RIVAL? (part 2)

That night, on top of the roof of a building

Sven: "Kelly Baris, a serial bomber. He has caused 8 explosions in the past month since he escaped. A total of 34 people died and 75 injured. He has caused small explosions so far but we have word that he might cause a big one around here tonight. So we better… Are you all listening!?"

They were not. Train and Eve were doing warm up exercise for their competition.

Eve: "So what's the wager?"

Train: "How about loser do what the winner ask for a month?"

Eve: "I don't like being ordered around, pervert."

Train: "I wouldn't ask you to do all that even if you pay me."

Sven/ Kuro: "You guys…"

Train: "Relax. I'll get the job done."

Eve: "You meant I'll get the job done."

Train: "Not on your life."

And the two disappeared in the crowd.

Kuro: "So do you think they will get the job done?"

Sven: "Train has experience in all this while Eve is not someone anyone can deal with. They have their expertise but…"

Kuro: "That just might cost the mission, right?"

Sven: "That's the least of my worries."

Train side – 8 p.m.

For about an hour, Train had been walking around the streets, asking about Kelly. There were some bad chat along the way but Train managed to get info out of them anyway.

Men(1): "Never heard of him."

Men(2): "A bald man that looks creepy? Haven't seen him."

Woman(1): "Sorry, don't know. Are you looking for your dad?"

Men(3): "Scram kid! Back off if you don't want to get hurt!"

1 minute later.

Men(3): "Okay! Okay! I'll talk!"

Eve side – 8 p.m.

Eve was walking around, checking her phone.

Train side – 9 p.m.

Train was stalking at a mysterious figure. He was attaching something on the wall. Train summons his Hades and waited for him to finished.

Train: (Have to wait. Don't want to cause the bomb to explode!)

When the guy was finished, he quickly tries to run away. Train ambushed him and took a clearer look on his face. It was not Kelly. When he saw the device, it was an old telephone with gum glued to the wall.

Train: "Who are you and what is that?"

Guy: "I'm Dothwithoaraohojv and th-this is my home and that's just my telephone."

Train: "We're outside, that phone is broken and that's not a name!"

That's what he wanted to say but can't. You'll meet a lot of weirdo at some point.

Eve side – 9 p.m.

Eve was at a café and still checking her phone.

Train side – 10 p.m.

Train: "Yes, I am young and I'm looking for a dangerous criminal so if you could just…"

Suddenly, an explosion noise occurred not too far from him. It wasn't that big but enough to draw everyone's' attention.

Police: "What the… Hey, kid! You better… where'd he go?"

Train rushed into the crowd towards the explosion without bumping into people. Aside from the crowd's attention towards the explosion, he was so fast, no one notices him.

Eve side – 10 p.m.

In a dark alley, Eve was in the explosion. She used her hair as a shield so she was fine. In front of her was Kelly Baris and in his hand were a few bombs.

Kelly: "I don't know how you found me but if you know who I am, you better off staying at home. I am a dangerous man after all. Though that's nothing compared to a freak!"

Eve: "Tch!"

Kelly: "Ah, who cares? Let's have some fun, doll!"

Kelly threw some of those bombs right at her again. No matter how you look at it, Eve has no chance to attacks. She put down her shield and she'll be covered in fire.

Eve: (Damn it! If only I hadn't rush in when I found him!)

Then a bright flash appeared before Eve, blinding Kelly before he could throw another bomb. Kelly was then shot by the leg. The pain in both his eyes and leg causes him to scream in agony.

Train: "Eve, you all right?"

Eve: "I'm fine! Just got a little caught up, that's all!"

Train: "Before I finished him, let me ask you this!"

Eve: "What do you mean you finish him!?"

Train: "How on earth did you find him before me?"

Eve slowly take out her phone.

Eve: "You can find a lot of stuff in the internet these days!"

Train became shocked to Eve method.

Train: "Don't you think it's a silly to use the internet for this?"

Eve: "Nope, a lot of people like to post their lives on the net. So, if I do this and that, along what Sven thought me, I can find the criminal faster than a police."

Train: "Uh…huh?"

Eve: "Even without Sven method, shouldn't someone your age know this simple stuff?"

And arrow hit Train in the head that says,

"Terrible at electronics."

And he fell on the floor on his knees and hands. He slowly gets back up after being shot by the head (not really).

Eve: "Since you're down, I might as well lock him up."

Train: "Look here. It's not because I'm terrible at electronics. I just don't have the time."

Eve: "Fine, fine. Whatever comforts you."

Train: "Well at least this proves that I don't stay home all the time being daddy's girl."

And now arrow hits Eve that says,

"Daddy's girl."

Eve: "YOU CAN ARGUE ALL YOU WANT! THAT ONLY MAKES YOU PITIFUL BY THE SECOND!"[Extremely pissed]

Train: "WHAT ABOUT YOU!? YOUR ATTITUDE SO FAR MAKES YOU A STUBBORN BRAT!"[Equally pissed]

With their 'heated conversation' going, they literary forgot Kelly. As Kelly slowly recovers, he escapes. It didn't take very long to know he's gone.

Train: "This is all your fault!"

Eve: "My fault!? You're the one who started all this."

By the time they reached Kelly, it was too late. Kelly was in a crowd and he had a kid as a hostage. Train and Eve paralyzed as they blend in the crowd. Kelly notices their arrival and just gave a smirk as he ran off with a car he had stolen.

As a result of the competition, both of them failed in many ways. They had forgotten the competition completely due to the kidnapping. The feelings they held inside became worse when a family cried for their missing child.

Sven: "I can't believe you two!"[Way more scary]

It's been about 10 minutes since Kelly escape and Train and Eve report back to Sven.

Sven: "It's one thing to fail the mission but to let a child kidnapped! And all for what!? Some dumb competition that you two made! I can already guess that you two had the chance to capture him and just let it go because of it!"

That last one gave a sting to both of them.

Train/ Eve: "We're sorry…"

Sven: "Sorry doesn't bring the kid back! Kuro, you take them back home. I'll finish this myself."

And Sven drove off to capture the criminal himself. It wasn't his policy to leave children behind; then again, he did leave them to a cat.

Kuro: "Hey, let's go! I know you two are sad but treat this as a lesson, okay?"

Train: "I don't like it."

Kuro: "Huh?"

Eve: "Me neither."

Kuro: "Huh? Look, Sven is really mad, so if you do anything…"

Train: "This isn't about Sven."

Eve: "What he said was true. We had the chance and just made it worse. You think we can go back, leave it to Sven and just feel relieved?"

Train: "And beside, he wouldn't give us this mission if he sees us as kids."

Kuro: "So, what are you two going to do?"

They stayed silent for a while.

Train: "Hey, Eve."

Eve: "Hm?"

Train: "Want to deliver some bad luck?"

Eve: "Do you need to ask?"

Kuro: "(Sigh) No choice."


End file.
